


Lost in the Fire

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Immortality, M/M, vague pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living forever gets boring after a while, and being an immortal can be more of a burden than a blessing. But, well, Sabo's been doing this long enough to know how to keep himself entertained. So when he meets a rather interesting doctor travelling around with a large sword on his back-sorry, nodachi-he knows he's found his new source of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The darkest blackness comes while one is asleep, as close to death as the living can get before, one day, slipping into that notorious, perfect stillness known to swallow one whole. And in that darkness, our minds create images on their own to fill the void of stimuli that we've been left with, to give the unending nothing something more-something to keep us from thinking too deeply on where we are, or what it means.

On that night, I dreamed.

My mind was usually one to create elaborate set-ups whilst asleep-a plot, if you will, that I would entertain until the first light of dawn when I was roused awake to tend to breakfast and force my brothers out of bed. There was always a streamlined story and pattern that came along with my dreams, far less chaotic than what one would expect. But as of late I couldn't recall what transpired during my hours of rest-just a blur of images that meshed and mixed into incoherency.

Then, one night, I remembered encountering an image, seemingly brought on by my restless thoughts and unending concern. What I recalled was little more than minor features-a face that faded within the dark background, pale-ivory skin and vibrant red dress that burned its way into my memory. And the words: "Do you wish to live?"

My answer was an immediate 'yes', a swift nod of my head accompanying it. The darkness was instantly sucked away, the image long since faded, and my eyes shot open to the faces of my crying brothers as they hovered over me. Before even one inquisitive word could leave my mouth I was wrapped in a bone-crushing embrace as they both latched onto me, clinging to me as though to ensure I didn't disappear.

"Y-you wouldn't wake up!"

"W-we thought..."

My eyes widened and slowly, shakily, I hugged them back.

* * *

"Damn it, Lu, get back here!"

"Shishishi, nope!"

"That was my breakfast, you little shit!"

"Your fault for sleeping in!"

I rolled my eyes at the sight, collecting the used tableware as Ace chased our younger brother down the hall and out back-a sight that was quite the norm around our household-and seating myself at the table with a steaming cup of tea once it was clear.

It had taken two days for things to go back to normal around our home. Luffy had apparently woken in the middle of the night to find I wasn't breathing and, in a panic, woke Ace. I came back on my own, and I supposed the odd dream could have been attributed to lack of oxygen. But they were shaken up, naturally so.

After a brief few minutes Ace returned, a scowl firmly set on his face as he dropped onto the chair across from mine and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "That annoying little…"

I tried to hide my amusement. With how often that happened, he should have expected it. "He got away?"

The only answer I got was a grunt as grey orbs scrolled over to the empty plates piled atop the counter. "Any leftovers I could steal?"

"I'm afraid not," I answered with a sympathetic smile, watching as his head hit the table with a loud thud and groan.

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic." Ace looked up from the tabletop, pinning me with a concerned gaze that had me frowning. So he was still worried, then. "How are you feeling?"

With a sigh, I shifted in my seat and sipped from the still-steaming teacup set before me. "I'm fine, Ace. I can assure you of that." It was obvious by the look he was giving me that he didn't believe a word of it, but the fact that he didn't protest my statement was good enough for me. He'd done a lot of that lately, often telling me not to put up a 'brave front'. I wasn't. I'd been feeling quite well as of late, and I needed him to stop worrying about my well being. He had enough to concern himself with.

"If… you say so."

With a curt nod, I replied confidently, "Trust your brother a little, would you? I don't lie."

Ace offered me a weak smile, returning to staring at the wood of the table. "...Right. Sure."

My brother's concerns were because… I was ill. I'd always been ill, but as a child it was more of a minor hindrance that worsened with age. As much as I hated to admit it, I was becoming more fragile as time passed. My body turned brittle, and now I was stuck tending to the house while Ace worked and Luffy went to school. They didn't care, they said, but I did and it was frustrating.

It wasn't a lie that I'd been feeling better lately, though. I felt my strength returning to me bit by bit as the days passed on, and with it came a steadily increasing supply of energy that made me think that, if this continued, I could possibly go back to work. Trying to get that through my thick-skulled brother's head wasn't an easy task, though, so I decidedly kept it to myself. At least, for now...

During my internal monologue of thought, Ace had left his seat and prepared some coffee for himself, going out momentarily to grab the morning paper before sitting back down across from me. I nodded in thanks when he passed it my way and set down my cup to grab the paper with both hands, scrolling over the front page with a steadily-deepening scowl.

"The fighting's getting close to our border," I stated after a drawn-out quiet passed between us. What I didn't like was that the war seemed to be getting progressively worse, not better. "It worries me…"

My brother leaned back in his chair, gulping down a swig of coffee before grinning at me with his usual confidence. "Don't worry; they try to draft you and I'll kick their asses."

I rolled my eyes, my frown deepening in obvious lack of amusement. "I'm not worried about myself, you know."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "There isn't much we can do about it, anyway, is there?"

"That doesn't make me feel better."

He snorted. "See how it feels?"

* * *

Luffy didn't want to let Ace go the day he left. He clung to our brother as tightly as he could, using every ounce of strength his tiny body could muster as frantic tears rolled down his cheeks. "Y-you can't! You said you w-wouldn't!"

Ace held him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back and shushing him softly. "It'll only be for a bit, little guy. I'll come back."

"B-but I don't want you to go!" Luffy exclaimed, shaking his head furiously and squeezing our brother tighter.

Ace and I exchanged bitter looks. We both knew how Luffy would react-he was only eight, after all-and as composed as I remained, I wanted to do the very same thing. I wanted to hold our brother there, tell him that he couldn't go. It was… childish, I know, but that was how I felt-how I would always feel. Ace was my brother, and I couldn't protect him from so far away.

The eldest turned back to Luffy, letting out a heavy sigh. "C'mon now. I won't be gone long, I promise. And I need you to be strong, okay? Gotta take care of Sabo for me while I'm away."

I tried to ignore the jab at my pride as our sibling buried his face in Ace's chest before, eventually, nodding. "I-I'll… take c-care of him…"

"And you'll be good while I'm away?" There was another nod as the boy wiped his eyes on our brother's shirt, pulling back with a sniff as a hand reached down to card through his hair. "That's the Lu I know. Love ya, brat."

"L-love you, too, A-Ace."

With a smile and one last pat on Luffy's head, Ace rose to his feet and met my gaze evenly. I had to bite my lip not to say anything, my hands clenched at my sides to keep from trying to hold him there just as our youngest sibling had moments before. He didn't offer me the same reassuring words, didn't sugar-coat what could possibly have been the last time we ever spoke, and instead I received a firm grip to my shoulder. I could see the fear in those unending pools of grey as he stared back at me, his hand shaking, and it took everything I had to hold back tears as he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned away. Gathering Luffy into my arms, we watched him leave, trying to keep a brave front until he was no longer in our sights.

Ace was amongst the first to be drafted.

* * *

"Lu, could you hand me that?" I asked, gesturing absently to my right as I stirred the pot stewing atop the gas stove, only an old lantern beside me to illuminate my work area. I hated cooking at night-always so hard to see.

"M'kay!" A moment later he handed me the spice I requested before sitting at the table, kicking his legs back and forth as he watched me make dinner with an excited gleam to his eyes.

I smiled at him before refocusing on the food. He'd cheered up as of late, and about a week after Ace left I went back to work. Really I was feeling marvelous, despite the circumstances, and with Ace gone I was fortunately able to match his income well enough. Luffy hated being left alone during the hours I was gone, but he never complained and I couldn't have been more grateful.

"Hey, Sabo," he started, folding his arms atop the table and resting his head on them.

"Hm?"

"Think we can get some of that stuff you made the other night when Ace gets back?"

I thought back to the roast with a considering hum before nodding. "Of course. We'll have a feast!"

My brother let out a noise of excitement, and I chuckled as I dished out the stew and handed him a bowl, taking my own and sitting across from him. I'd almost grabbed a third bowl, but thankfully Luffy didn't notice; things like that got to him.

"...Sabo," Luffy called, quieter this time as he stared into his bowl.

"What, Lu?"

"I miss Ace…"

I pulled my mouth taut, turning to fix my gaze to the wood of the table, and nodded solemnly. "...I know. So do I."

* * *

The siren cried loudly, echoing through the air and drowning out the screams and cries as people ran towards the already-filled shelters, panic increasing as smoke rose up from behind, the suffocating stench all I could smell as I held Luffy securely in my arms and dashed as fast as I could. My brother sobbed into my shirt, clinging to me with shaky limbs.

"'M s-scared…"

I didn't respond, grunting as someone shoved me aside to run ahead in a panic, and I cursed internally as I tripped and collided with the ground with a loud thump.

"S-Sabo?"

I bit my lip, scrabbling up to gather my brother into my arms once more, gesturing him closer and wordlessly asking him to hold on. "I'm fine, Lu. C'mon."

"But Sabo-"

"Hurry, Lu. We don't-"

The last thing I remembered seeing was my brother going pale, staring at something behind me, before everything was swallowed by white-hot flames.

* * *

Consciousness returned to me and with it I whimpered, my eyes not yet opened yet already I was being assaulted by the pains from the damage I'd suffered. I made a futile attempt at trying to move, my body either too pained or unresponsive to even look out at the world. Everything hurt. I could feel the burning even inside my throat and lungs. Breathing was burdened. Some parts of my body had lost feeling completely and I worried what that could mean. But as seconds turned to minutes that pain started to alleviate, little by little. I whimpered as I forced the fingers of my right hand to move, proving that at least my arm was still attached. Breathing became just a little easier, soon I could feel my toes, and all of the aching began to subside bit by bit as a tried to force myself up onto my knees-all except the persistent burning sensation on the skin of the left side of my body.

With a pained grunt I managed to pick myself up, holding my arms out in front of me as my eyes opened, jaw going slack. Sticky, partially-dried blood clung to my skin and clothes from invisible wounds. I pulled up my tattered sleeves, little more than rags, only to find not so much as a scratch. The only exception was on my left arm where burns remained, covering my skin. I could feel that same tight pull from them on my chest, neck and face. But they weren't open wounds.

There were no open wounds.

My breathing picked up, eyes wide, and before I could panic I remembered my brother, looking around frantically and finally seeing the devastation around me. I covered my mouth, my body shaking as my sight was pinned to the charred bodies strung across the ground, houses destroyed and nothing left intact within the area of devastation.

Only me.

"L-Lu-Luffy-" I forcefully pulled my eyes away from the carnage and focused on the ground around myself, trying to stay calm and ignoring it when others came to assist the victims who were still alive, and collect the ones who weren't.

Finally my gaze came to rest on a small, burned body.

No.

I gathered him carefully in my arms, my lip quivering. "L-Luffy?"

No. Nonononono.

"C-c'mon, Lu…" I nudged him slightly, tears welling in my eyes as my body shook, and I cradled my brother against my chest, staring down at him through blurry vision.

The sirens faded into background noise as I sat with my brother in my arms, knowing that I shouldn't have made it out alive.

But there I was.

* * *

 _"Unbeing dead isn't being alive."_ ― E.E. Cummings


	2. Chapter 2

There was a man at the restaurant who stood out more than any other, seated alone at one of the booths. A large sword that stood to almost rival his height leaned against the table beside where he ate, finely crafted and of obvious value. Eyes around the room turned to stare, the marks of black ink on his arms and hands enough of an attraction to catch the attention of most anyone there, including myself. He didn't seem to be from around those parts-not that I was, either, but travelling as long as I had, one tended to catch on to the distinguishing features of the locals rather quickly.

I only watched for a few moments before going back to my meal, absently picking at the meat laid out before me and thinking back to a far-off time, the scowl on my face deepening as those memories lingered far longer than they should have. It didn't do to dwell, so I shook my head and instead refocused my thoughts on just how I was going to pay for that meal. I certainly didn't have the cash to pay for it-my funds once more ran dry only a few short days ago. Ah, I could barely remember those sweet, far-off days when I knew what it was like to have a steady flow of cash…

The whispers around the restaurant had my frown returning, and I glanced up. I almost pitied the stranger, being subject to such an annoying spread of hushed murmurs as he so peacefully sat there and ate his meal, but well, I'd experienced much the same thing on numerous occasions and so 'pity' wasn't quite the right word… 'Sympathy', perhaps?

My gaze flickered to a man seated at the table beside mine, directly behind the interesting-looking stranger, and I caught the way his eyes lingered over the expensive-looking sword resting carelessly against the table. As he stood, fixing his stare on his prize, I slipped the staff from beneath my table out in front of him and inwardly grinned as he tripped, pulling it back to hide at my feet as he slammed into the floor.

The man wasn't as amused as I or the others around the room when he stood, glaring down at me. He caught my act.

"You sonuva-"

It seemed he was a man of action over words-or perhaps this was the fault of the alcohol on his breath-as he removed a pistol from its holster and cocked it. A bit of an overreaction, one would think. I tensed as I stared down the barrel of the gun, calculating the possibility of just whom could end up hurt if I dodged, and as he pulled the trigger I kicked my staff into my hand and shifted, biting back a cry as the bullet passed right through my free hand. Doing my best to ignore the pain I lunged at him, gripping the staff with both hands and slamming it over his head with all the strength I could manage. The man staggered back into the table, once more falling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

I wasted no time in kicking that damnable weapon away from him before reseating myself, hiding my bloodied hand beneath the table and hoping no one noticed.

The sounds of alarm were delayed-one woman screamed-and before the bastard could properly orientate himself he was being threatened with a gun by one of the fellows manning the bar, who was kind enough to 'escort' him out.

I heaved a sigh as the pain in my hand subsided, the commotion dying down. Well now. That escalated quickly.

"Are you alright?"

I tensed before looking up, nostalgic pools of grey staring back at me and for a moment breath hitched in my throat. It took a while for me to recognise who they belonged to, met with tanned skin and an oddly spotted hat, and I smiled a bit shakily as I forced the memories from my head. "Fine, fine."

The stranger didn't seem to believe my words and invited himself to sit across from me, his food left forgotten as he heaved a case onto the table and opened it. "I saw you get shot," he announced absently as I peered around the top of the case to see a large collection of medical supplies placed carefully within it. "I'm a doctor."

"I wasn't!" I stated, my smile widening in reassurance. Shit. So he managed to catch that? How? I was so careful! But regardless I began slipping my bloodstained glove off beneath the table, removing the other as well so that it wouldn't seem out of place. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm alright. Really." To back up my words I held up my hands, no remnants of the wound remaining-and thankfully the blood hadn't gotten onto my sleeve. The stranger eyed them carefully before I caught the slightest slump in his shoulders as he closed the case, apparently satisfied by that and hopefully excusing what he saw as a trick of his eyes.

He scowled, leaning back in his seat as he eyed the entrance, absently tapping his forefinger against the wooden tabletop. "The people here are so quick to anger."

I hummed, picking up my fork and resuming my earlier activity of poking at the meat on my plate. "Not everyone… but that fellow was a bit high-strung, yes. You'd almost think it was war times all over again. A lot of stuff like that happened back then."

The youth snorted. "You speak as though you were there."

Well…

He shook his head, never pressing, and I released a relieved breath. "It's absurd, in any case. He was after this, yes?" The man held up the large sword, and up close the sheath was even more detailed than I'd first thought. Oh yes, that would be worth a hefty price... "My nodachi."

I nodded, picking at my food. "People will go to great extremes if the possibility of turning a profit exists."

I could feel his gaze boring into me as I stared down at my plate and he asked, "Are you certain you're alright? Is there nothing I can do?"

An idea popped into my head and a grin stretched across my face as I looked back up at him, gesturing to the table. "Share a meal with me?" He seemed skeptical at first, eyeing me warily for what seemed like forever before finally he stood, grabbed his plate from the other table and seated himself right back down. As he started to eat, and I as well, I couldn't help but allow my amusement to show on my face. Ah, this was perfect…

We were quiet while we ate and I was the first to finish, immediately rising to my feet and calling the waitress over, patting my new 'friend' on the shoulder. "Put my meal on his bill, would you?"

"What?"

I spun on my heel and started towards the entrance, the stranger trying to follow me only to be stopped because he hadn't paid, and left, chuckling to myself. Free meals were such nice treats.

* * *

I should have eaten more at the restaurant. Damn.

The morning after that rather exciting event involving a tattooed doctor and a greedy drunk, I found myself leaving the town I arrived in the night before. It was a small, quaint little place, brimming with a soothing aura that was able to relax even the most stressed of men-soldiers, even. But as it stood, without money I couldn't exactly spend the night again, now, could I? The last of my funds were drained away by the hotel I lodged in the night before. Prices like that should have been illegal. I swear it was like the mosquito of investments, sucking me dry after only a few hours' stay.

Regardless of my ranting, I could not stay. Gathering my few belongings spread about the hotel room, I headed outside and down the main path leading out of town, humming absently along the way. As long as I'd travelled alone, I never really got used to the silence. With no voices nor steps besides my own it was eerie and at night almost haunting. It was something I would never get used to-the way the noise became deafening after dusk when there were no voices to drown it out, or that feeling of isolation after going days without seeing another person's face. It was something that I'd never been strong enough to overcome.

The clacking of my boots against the ground came to a slow halt when fifteen minutes from town I spotted a figure stopped at the side of the path, seated on the grass. He faced away from me, but I could tell by the iconic spotted hat and large sword-a nodachi, hadn't he called it?-resting beside him just who he was, and a slow, amused grin stretched across my face. Oh?

I took a few quiet steps closer, observing him during the approach. He was eating breakfast, by the look of it-just a few fruits, nothing much-and it reminded me of my still-empty stomach. I'd had nothing to eat since the meal he oh so graciously treated me to the previous night, and he didn't seem very attentive…

I stopped behind the stranger and ducked down to snatch away one of the fruits, but his quick reflexes had me reeling back, the length of his sword coming to press against my neck. My jaw went slack, slightly awestruck by just how fast he had unsheathed the blade, and I stared into a pair of familiar pools of grey as they narrowed on me in suspicion.

"You." That was all he said-just a simple word, not even a sentence, as his eyes searched my form for any sign that I planned to do more than what I did-steal a piece of his breakfast.

It didn't take me long to recompose, a tentative smile reaching my face as I watched the nodachi from the corner of my eye, waving in greeting. "Why hello again, Doctor."

The man snorted and, after a drawn-out moment of thought, lowered and sheathed his blade to go back to his meal. "To what do I owe the honoured presence of a thief?"

My face sagged into a pout and I cautiously took a seat beside him on the grass, deciding that he wasn't about to try cutting me up-not that it would do anything if he did, of course, but still. I didn't really need him finding out about my little talent, now, did I? "I'll have you know I haven't stolen a damn thing," I stated, grabbing the fruit I'd went for a moment ago and biting into it.

He raised an eyebrow in gesture which I simply ignored.

"I did you a favour and dealt with that gentleman from before, and you repaid me with a meal. That is all."

"You needn't have intervened," he stated firmly with a scowl, "and I did not offer you a meal for your efforts."

"Details," I waved it off. A moment before certainly showed how well he could handle himself. That sword wasn't for show; I knew that now. "Just think of it as helping a poor, starving traveller feed himself for the night."

The man snorted, slapping my hand away before I could take a second fruit. "I do not have the funds to feed you. If I did I wouldn't be walking to the next town, would I?"

I blinked at that. Oh. Right. He had a point, didn't he? "But you're a-"

"Doctors only make money when they treat patients."

Tilting my head, I stared at him blankly, stealing the second fruit by catching him off-guard and grinning in amusement when he let out a frustrated growl. "So you don't get patients, then? Perhaps you're untrustworthy? Malpractice, is it? It may have been lucky that I didn't need treatment, then."

If looks could kill that stranger would have been made a mass murderer by then, with that dark glare that seemed to come and go as we conversed. I supposed I wasn't on his good side, stealing his food and criticising him as I was.

"I'd think it'd be none of your concern."

"Well it would have been my concern if I had been shot yesterday."

With another noise of meshed annoyance and frustration, he turned away and started gathering his things, grabbing the uneaten fruit from my hand and shoving it back into his bag before I had a chance to bite into it. When he stood I frowned, rising with him, and as he collected his belongings I found myself trying to form excuses to keep with him. He was a sour fellow with an all-around bad mood-or that could have been my fault-but at the same time there was something that kept him interesting, and kept me from realising just how much time had passed since I'd sat with him. Alone the days would drag on, and…

Hefting the bag onto his back and grabbing hold of his case of medical supplies, the man turned to me once more, his mood not at all improved. "The meal I paid for left me just short of what I needed to afford a train ticket. So thank you for that." The sarcasm in his voice was practically suffocating.

He started down the path and I lagged behind, my thumb and forefinger pressed to my chin in thought. The distance between us widened and the more it did, the less I could hear his footsteps. The less I heard, the more the sounds of nature encroached on me, thought drowned out by the ever-present noise of the world.

I quickened my pace, catching up to him hurriedly and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Then why don't I make it up to you, hm? Keep you company during your travels? We're going the same way, are we not?"

The stranger eyed me with clear suspicion, never breaking stride as he absently tapped the handle of his case. "You wish to steal more of my provisions, is that it?"

Not at all.

I laughed, patting his back. "Well aren't you observant? But it's better than being out here on your own, isn't it?"

He was silent for a long while, our footsteps syncing as we walked, and eventually he heaved a reserved sigh. "I don't suppose you would listen should I refuse?"

"Not likely."

With a groan, he passed a hand through his hair and faced ahead. "Then by all means."

I beamed up at him, just then noticing how annoyingly tall he was, and stopped in front of him to hold out my hand. "Sabo Outlook."

The man looked at it consideringly, his frown lifting, before he took it. "Trafalgar Law."

"Charmed, I'm sure, Mister Tulip Lily."

And then the glare was back.

* * *

The biggest complaint that I had with my most recent travelling companion was that he was so damn quiet. After our little discussion in the morning, I'd spent our time together fishing for a topic to bring up-something to spark a conversation between the two of us to help the time pass quickly until nightfall. Unfortunately I was rather rusty in this department; the last companion I had was a little more than a decade before and, well, that ended poorly. As such, the only things I could think of were likely to rile the man up, and as amusing as it was to get him frustrated, I now feared it. If I did, would he refuse to travel with me? Ignore me? I didn't like the odds, and so chose to remain silent.

That is… until my levels of tolerance began to wane.

We'd been walking for what felt like forever-and coming from me, that meant something-with the sun starting to fall behind the horizon clouds, soft shades of pinks and yellows washing over the west sky and spreading out more and more as it came closer to dipping below the earth. I'd seen the sight a million times, and by then it'd lost any beauty it had. But for my young travelling companion it seemed to still hold some interest, as I caught his eyes peering over at the sunset more than once as we walked. He didn't seem the type to indulge in scenic views but, well, he didn't seem to be much of a fighter, either. And he'd already proved me wrong once today.

I let out a frustrated groan as we walked, the youth cocking his head my way with a raised eyebrow. "I'm bored," I stated bluntly, tone flat to match the ever-deepening scowl on my face.

Law snorted, facing ahead once more as he tapped the sheath of his nodachi absently against his shoulder. "You can deal with it until we set up camp."

"Aren't you bored, Traffy?" I caught the way his eye twitched at the nickname. He didn't seem too fond of it. "We've been walking for hours and said barely a word to one another. Hasn't it bothered you?"

He seemed to contemplate that a moment, never breaking stride as the tapping increased-and then stopped abruptly, ash grey eyes scrolling back down to me with weakly-hidden understanding. "Then talk. Say something."

I paused, watching as my companion continued on down the path, and blinked. It was hard to tell if that was a small victory or if I hadn't moved forward at all; it was easy enough to say that, but it did nothing for me when it came to just what to talk about, which was my biggest problem to begin with. How annoying.

My eyes catching on the large sword he carried around, I hurried up to him and snatched it away, earning a growl from the other as I looked it over. I didn't want to rile him up, no, but at this rate keeping his company was going to be just as lonely as staying alone. So I allowed my sight to fall along the cross markings along its side, pulling hilt from sheath just a tad-and it was awkward as all hell, I'll have you know, because the damn thing was longer than I was tall. "So," I started, ignoring the heated glare I could feel boring into the back of my head, "why on Earth does a doctor carry around a giant sword?"

"Nodachi," he corrected.

"Fine, then. Nodachi. Why is one of your kind walking around with such a dangerous toy? Seems a bit… off, don't you think?"

He snorted, seemingly content with the fact that I wasn't running away with his prized weapon. "Protection, mostly," he stated. "From bandits, wild beasts and the like during my travels."

My brow furrowed and I glanced over at him skeptically. "You said you take the trains. You wouldn't need protection on a train."

"And yet here I am, walking to my destination alongside a self-entitled blond bastard. It's a good thing I have my nodachi, isn't it?" Sarcasm oozed from his voice, and a hint of disdain. Smartass little brat.

"Alright, alright, I won't question it," I stated with a pout, running my hand along the oddly fluffy guard of the weapon. "But why a sword-"

"Nodachi."

"-nodachi, of all things? Aren't you at a disadvantage? Most people have guns these days," I pointed. Admittedly it looked a lot nicer than a gun, and the money he saved on bullets was something, but it didn't seem worth it at the cost of jeopardizing one's life by using an outdated weapon. Sure, I only kept my bo staff with me throughout the duration of my travels, but I healed. They could shoot a bullet straight through the back of my skull and I would still rise again to fight back. For an ordinary person… It wasn't brave. It was foolish. Trafalgar Law was a foolish, foolish man.

The doctor thought differently. That was apparent by the slight smirk that curled his mouth, the confidence in his stare as he looked down at me-a look I'd never seen on the face of a doctor of all things, and I had to wonder if that was the real reason he never got any patients.

"Guns are too easy."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him in unhidden befuddlement. 'Easy', he said. Easy. Now, I hadn't used many guns in my lifetime despite my age, but I knew from the little experience I did have that it wasn't the easiest thing to aim and hit my mark. It was certainly easier with practice, and more convenient than a sword, but…

The smirk faded then, before I could even utter a response, and his ever-prominent scowl returned. "It should never be that easy to take a life."

And suddenly I understood.

* * *

I had to roll my eyes when Trafalgar admitted, rather easily, that he'd never gone hunting before. We hadn't had lunch, of course, because he had very little food left and we had to provision it carefully-and I say 'we' but the brat was adamant about keeping it all to himself. Selfish man-child. Well, since I was the one going out to look for our dinner, he didn't have much choice in sharing, did he?

There was a river bank just ten minutes into the forest and enough room a little ways away to set up camp. Law did that, and he seemed a little lost while trying to figure it out, while I headed out to gather us some food. The forest was filled with edible things, if you knew where to look, and while I was no expert on the foods out in the wild, I did have one skill.

I bent down before a bush of white wild berries, peering at them carefully. They were something new, something I hadn't come across before, with dark, maroon stems that almost looked bloody. The berries were even more curious, resembling eyes with black dots surrounded by a striking white, like a pupil. They certainly looked eerie, and if I was normal I wouldn't have chanced it, but…

But I wasn't normal, was I?

Plucking a berry from its stem, I turned it in my hand and watched it with a wary gaze, before shrugging off my concerns and popping it into my mouth, chewing carefully. Immediately a sweet taste washed over my tongue and I let out a pleased hum, swallowing it down and grabbing another to try. Why not, yes? The more I had, the faster any poison would act, and the sooner I could find out whether or not they were safe for Law, the sooner I could go back. In the meantime I found myself grabbing some anyway and tossing them into the backpack Law gave me. They were quite flavourful.

After eating my fill, I rose to my feet, a sudden tightness constricting my chest. It was a sign I knew well, but I didn't let that stop me from wandering deeper into the woods, eyes searching for anything else that looked edible-and I gripped my head, steadying myself over a sudden bout of lightheadedness, waves of nausea pooling in my stomach, and I found myself wondering if vomiting would keep me alive. In any case, I now knew they weren't safe.

I had to stop after a while, panting and heaving, my body growing heavy and immobile like rock as I felt an abrupt surge of heat rush throughout my body, followed closely by a horrible numbness. My vision faded, leading me to collapse on the ground and slip into unconsciousness.

I'm still not sure how long I was out for. Resurrection was usually quick, unless I was missing a few body parts, but all in all, it would have depended on how long the poison in those berries took to kill me. It was rather annoying to wake to nothing but a pitch black sky overhead. As pretty as the stars decorating that inky darkness were-well, what I could make out through the treetops, anyway-I was left with minimal visibility and nothing edible on my person. And I really didn't want to go back empty handed, especially with the way I teased him earlier about not having any experience in the area.

It took an extra half hour, but I managed to catch a pair of rabbits and find some berries-familiar ones that I knew to be safe-and headed back to where we set up camp, guided by the soft orange glow it emanated as I neared. So apparently Law'd managed to start a fire. Good, good, he was useful for something.

As soon as I stepped out of the trees, the doctor's eyes caught on me, fixing me under their gaze, before he looked between the rabbits and half-filled backpack, and snorted.

Pest.

"Is that supposed to be dinner?" He mocked. "I hope you gathered some for me, as well."

"Oh hush," I waved him off with a pout, plopping down across from him at the campfire, the warmth melting the figurative frost off my bones and leading me to relax. "It got dark real quick, and I didn't come across as much wildlife as I expected. Luck of the draw, I suppose." That and I was dead for most of the time the sun was still up.

"Right. Why don't we see how I fair next time, then?" He gestured to the rabbits and I handed them off, frowning as I watched him skin and prep them. "In any case, this should be enough for the night. It'll be easier to look for food in the morning if we need to-fruits and such."

I nodded, heaving a sigh as I spread a cloth across the ground, dumping the berries out of the bag on top of it. Searching for food before breakfast was always annoying, and unfortunately my… condition did nothing to help with hunger and fatigue, other than the inability to die from it. It didn't normally bother me, but while I always woke up early, I wasn't really a morning person, so getting up to go scavenging was… not on my list of things to do. Unfortunately, it was on Law's. Damn.

Suddenly the doctor's eyes went wide, and he snatched something from the pile, staring at it intently before glaring at me. "This is poisonous," he stated with emphasis, shaking the plant in his hand.

"Oh?" I'd taken only what I knew to be safe… Or, I thought I had, only to look at the plant and recall the strange berries that had killed me in the evening. Apparently after resurrecting I forgot to remove them from the backpack before resuming my search. Could I be blamed? It was pitch black out; I could barely make out what anything was.

Law frowned down at the plant, his lips pulled taut. "Actaea pachypoda. Doll's-eye. When ingested, it can-"

"Cause cardiac arrest," I chimed in absently.

Smokey eyes lifted back to me, narrowing, and my body went rigid under his stare. If nothing else, the youth's eyes were piercing. "You knew?"

"Yeah," I answered automatically. Of course I hadn't. I wouldn't have eaten it if I had. But now I had to weave the lie… "I just-brought them because of the look, not to eat. They're quite captivating, aren't they?"

There were a few stretching moments when nothing but the crackle of the fire broke the silence, orange and yellow lights flickering about my companion's dark skin, before he finally tossed the plant aside and went back to the rabbits. "Indeed."

Not even a day together and he was suspicious. I had to wonder what theory his mind had conjured up.


	3. Chapter 3

My wakeup call was nothing if not horrendous, a clear show of my companion's lack of sympathy as he displayed just how much of an ass he could be by dropping something onto my face. I sputtered, shooting upright as the cold, wet… thing had me making a face of disgust. My tired mind barely able to register where I was, I blinked as the object fell into my lap and looked down, tilting my head.

...Fish?

Utterly confused, I looked up towards the doctor who was now walking over to the long dead campfire from the previous night and creating a surface to work on using the things in his bag. "Breakfast," he muttered after a time, placing the rest of the fish onto the clean area and pulling on a pair of surgical gloves. I supposed they were all he had, so they worked better than nothing. Even if he cooked them wrong, I, at least, would be okay.

Pouting at my companion, I crawled over to him and watched blearily, still trying to get my mind to fully wake. "Fish? For breakfast, Tulip?"

He shot me a dull sort of glare, nothing more behind it than a hint of annoyance and the vague notion of just how unimpressed he was with me. "Apologies, but it would seem that someone decided to have a little snack while I slept and now we have no fruit. Complain and you get nothing."

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck and looking anywhere but the doctor. What could I say? Dying took a lot out to me. The more often I regenerated, and the more that had to be fixed, the larger my hunger became. On days where I flat-out died, my appetite could rival my brothers' with how ravenous it was, feeling like I'd suffered through a few days worth of starvation. But of course, I couldn't tell him that, and so I'd stayed up later than him to take what I could. Unfortunately there hadn't been much left. "W-well… Do you even know how to prepare them?"

He stared at me, and his gaze had me shifting back a bit, feeling like I was somehow inferior. It was strange, the way a pair of smoky-grey irises could make me so very uncomfortable. A part of me supposed that was just how expressive they were, and another thought that… it was because they reminded me of him.

"I prepped the rabbits last night," he stated as he turned back to his task, "did I not?"

"...Point." I had to give him that. "But fish are a bit different. You have to…" My voice faded and mouth stopped as I watched him fillet the first fish and, sure enough, he kept his cut close to the bones, never once slicing through the stomach and exposing the meat to the internal organs. "Have you done this before?"

"Hm?" It seemed he wasn't listening as he placed the fillet meat-side up up on the metal tray-which was all we really had to safely cook on-and held it by the tail to begin cutting the it away from the skin. "I've read about it once, maybe twice."

I raised an eyebrow, setting the fish he'd tossed at me beside the others. "You've never done it and yet you're that steady?"

"I work as a surgeon," he stated offhandedly, not really paying me much mind. His levels of concentration were nothing if not impressive. "My hands are steady regardless of what I attempt. If you see I've done something wrong, however, do not hesitate to tell me."

Huh. Well then. One thing that could be said about Trafalgar was that he was a very interesting man-when he was actually speaking, that is. "I will keep that in mind… Shall I gather some more fruit while you do that?"

Law shook his head, flipping the fillet over and peeling away the severed skin before starting on the next. "I don't need you disappearing until nightfall again."

"I take offense to that."

My words went unaddressed. "Get the fire going so we can cook these. If we don't waste too much time here, we should be able to make it to town by the late afternoon."

I felt dread pool in my gut and nodded numbly, rising on shaky limbs to go start the fire. "Right, of course." I hadn't realised it would be so short a journey. The town was… rather close, now that I'd given it some thought, and this time tomorrow we'd have gone our separate ways, and I would be alone again. The thought made me feel ill.

"From there," he continued, apparently ignorant of just how bothered I was by the whole thing, "we can try to earn some money. Medicine sales are normally enough to get me by, but first we'll have to earn enough for me to purchase the supplies I need; I've run out of a few."

"Is that why you couldn't afford a train…" I blinked, my eyes lifting up to my companion as small flames came to life on the unused, dry wood of the pit. "We?"

Law looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, frowning as usual. "Unless you would like to travel separately from that point on, of course. I do recall you having a problem with my being 'quiet' during our walk."

Furiously I shook my head and fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. "No, no, I just… this town is your stop, yes?"

"It isn't," he answered readily, starting on the last of the fish. "My destination is a port city just beyond it-about three days of travel by foot."

Relief washed over me, the nausea and heavy weight on my shoulders now releasing me, and I started to cook. "Alright, then… And how do you suppose we go about getting the money to buy these supplies?"

He shrugged and, with his portion of the work now done, he set about cleaning the tray and knife, disposing of his gloves, before leaning back against the trunk of a tree and closing his eyes. Law may have woken first, but with the deep bags under his eyes… he looked liked he'd never had a proper night's sleep in his life. "I had hoped you would have an idea, seeing as you seem to have a lot more experience going from place to place."

I gave the brunet a pout as I waited for the fish. Well, he wasn't wrong; I did have a lot of travelling experience. But… it normally didn't go as well as I liked to say. There were times, years back during the famine, where a normal person would have come close to starving to death. As I travelled I'd reached lands with little natural resources on more than one occasion and, well, it wasn't hard to guess what happened. "I barely make ends meet… Normally I would do odd jobs for the townspeople to help pay for my lodgings, but little more."

"And rob the customers at restaurants of their hard-earned cash, I take it."

"Hush, you. That was a one-time thing, and you had offered your help." I rolled my eyes and sat back, poking at the fire with a stick. "And what about you, Doctor? Couldn't you just look people over? Perform a few surgeries and earn cash that way? I'm aware that you have what you need in that bag of yours; I saw it when I took your provisions."

Law looked like he was going to stay silent until the end when his eyes shot open and he snatched up his bag to rummage through it before glaring at me. "You gluttonous-"

His string of insults was interrupted my own boisterous laughter. Ah, the faces he made were ever so amusing, and he seemed to only be more irked by my reaction. "I was hungry!" I defended. "You don't understand how large an appetite I have, Tulip."

Law snorted, dropping the bag into his lap with obvious annoyance as he frowned at me. "No, I think I know quite well, seeing as you'd done nothing but eat my food since I met you."

"Aw, do not pout, Doctor-it makes me almost feel bad."

"I am not pouting."

"Brooding, then." I grinned, pulling the fish off the fire as they finished cooking and gesturing my companion over with a nod of my head. "So, why don't you just treat a few patients when we get there, hm? Earn the cash for medicine that way? Ah, but you're a sham, right? Malpractice? I suppose it's hard for you to find work, then."

The doctor's mouth twitched and he glared at me as he started eating, but he didn't dispute my accusation. It made me wonder if my joking was actually spot on; he did look rather young to be a surgeon, but well, I wasn't really one to talk.

It was quiet as we ate, uncomfortably so, and I worried I'd went too far with my teasing. So I chewed my meal in silence and earned stares from the one seated across from me; it was still too hot to safely eat, and I suppose he noticed, but I was so used to the burns on my tongue healing in but an instance that I never paid it any mind. Wounds as small as that took no time at all to heal. But rather than focus on the looks I was being given, I thought instead of something to say or ask to keep the encroaching noises of the forest from becoming too overwhelming.

Silence was the loudest of noise.

"Why are you travelling?" I questioned, eyes flitting up to the grey orbs staring back. "What's in this city that you're so interested in? From what I gathered, you're not used to moving around a lot-is that right?"

He was quiet a moment as he thought, swallowing his food and pressing his lips into a thin line as he watched the fire crackle and pop. "A famous doctor resides there," he stated simply. "I wish to meet them."

I blinked, somehow shocked to have gotten a straight answer out of him; he seemed the secretive type. The first fillet I'd devoured, followed quickly by my second while Law hadn't even finished one-he seemed a little disturbed by how fast I ate-and I snatched yet another only to see the surgeon eyeing me warily. I tried to ignore it. "Oh?" I noised. "Famous for what?"

"He happens to be a pioneer in the study of terminal and infectious diseases," he stated with a shrug. "I believe learning from his work would help me further my own."

I stared at Law, my jaw going slack as I leaned back and took that in. He was travelling… all of that distance just to learn more about his field? The man was determined. Most wouldn't risk it; the number of roadside bandits and dangers in the wilderness was an effective deterrent. Taking a train could be problematic, as the cost was quite high. Even then, many couldn't leave as they were one of, if not the only doctor in the area, especially in small towns. So for him to go all that distance…

I smiled, suddenly feeling a pinch of guilt from all of the malpractice jokes I'd subjected him to. "That's some drive you have."

"And you?"

"Hm?" My head tilted, I watched the other as my hand snaked towards the last of the fillets only to be slapped away by a glaring Law. I supposed I should leave some for him, as well…

Grabbing it for himself, Trafalgar slouched. "What purpose do you have for travelling?"

My body tensed, breath hitching in my throat as I stared blankly at him. No one had ever asked. I rarely travelled with others, and I never got to know anyone very well when I lodged in towns and cities, so… I couldn't remember it being brought up. "I…"

My hands reached shakily for the letter, eyes glued to the uniformed man standing on my doorstep, a somber look on his face as I unsealed the envelope.

I pulled myself from my memories and smiled sheepishly. "I'm a bit of a rootless wanderer, you could say-never stay still for too long."

Law tilted his head, a curious glint in his eyes as he finished the last of the fillet and began gathering his things. I knew I should get up to smother the fire but I… couldn't seem to gather the motivation to do so. "And why is that?"

The question had me staring hard into my lap, at the burn scars on my ungloved hands, and I clenched my fists. "I suppose… I fear that if I stay still, everything will stop. And I… I don't want that."

I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, questioning me. But he remained silent, never pressed. And for that I was grateful.

* * *

To stave off boredom and the ever-present silence that seemed to hang around Law like a shroud, I developed a habit of falling back to a game of twenty questions whenever it got too quiet for too long. At first he was more than a little annoyed with the constant bombardment of questions, seeing it as borderline harassment, but after a while he resigned himself and now, a few hours later, he wasn't even bothered. So I continued to ask.

"Favourite colour?"

"Yellow," came the ready answer, as though he just knew I was going to ask it.

I blinked up at him, raising an eyebrow and adjusting my hat. "Huh. I pegged you for more of a 'black is superior to all colour' type fellow."

"Black is not a colour."

"...Point." I hummed, my steps holding a bounce to them as we walked along the dirt path, the town finally coming into view. "Favourite animal?"

Law's mouth twitched and I stared, ready for another unexpected answer. "...Polar bears." And I was not disappointed. "It's my turn."

"Oh? You have a question, then?"

The surgeon didn't even answer as he pointed an accusing finger at the goggles strapped around my hat, making a face that couldn't quite be considered a scowl but, at the same time, didn't fit any other description. "Why on Earth do you have those?"

"Hm?" I reached up to touch the frames, blinking at him confusedly. "I've used them a few times… Never know what you're gonna need while travelling."

Trafalgar let out an exasperated sigh. "But-why around your hat?"

"Because they're out of the way like that," I answered simply, as though it should have been obvious.

He stared at me incredulously before exhaling a loud breath and shaking his head in resignation. It was obvious that he didn't really understand my train of thought on the subject, and I couldn't really blame him for that, so I was happy he didn't ask me to elaborate. If he had, I'm not really sure what I would have said. It just wasn't something I put much thought into.

"And you," I started, poking him on the chest. "What's the story behind your hat? Brown spots don't exactly seem to be a growing trend."

Law eyed me a moment before looking ahead to the buildings of the town right before us, his exasperation giving way to a calm expression. "A gift," he supplied, closing his eyes. "From my younger sister."

"I see." And just as he had granted me silence before, I didn't ask.

The town we stopped in was small, but not overly so. There was a decently-sized population for such a rural area and the streets held people, but weren't crowded-which was good for me, because it meant that if I slipped up and showed my ability, there was less of a chance of me being outed.

I stretched my hands high into the air with a noise of satisfaction, offhandedly resigning to buy myself some new gloves before we left. With what money? Well, I hadn't figured that part out yet. We were still working out the details. "So," I started, peering over at my companion, "what's the plan?"

He didn't look at me as we walked, instead scanning over the area, and I could see the level of thought he was putting into… whatever it was that was on his mind. I hoped it had to do with getting cash and lodgings. "Try to find some jobs while I set up shop somewhere-see if you can make the money for the supplies I need and get them for me."

I pouted. He'd given me a list earlier, but… "So I get to do all the hard labour?"

Law snorted. "If you don't consider the work of a doctor hard, then yes."

"Point." He made a lot of those. "Alright, I'll… go do my thing, then."

"Please do."

I veered from the path straight ahead and turned down one of the sides streets, hunting around for something I could do that would be quick and have at least semi-decent pay. But before we went out of sight from one another I spun around and waved back at my companion. "Good luck, Tulip Lily! Until then!"

"That is not my name, Sabo!"

The fact that I actually got him to shout back was all I cared for, and I grinned.

* * *

It took a while to locate Law. In hindsight we should have thought things through a little more and decided on a meeting place, as I had no bloody idea where he was, but at the time it just didn't come to mind. What's worse was that he wasn't actually outside. At some point my companion commandeered another doctor's office-how he did so, I haven't the faintest-and the only reason I was able to find him at all was because of the flood of people spilling out of the entranceway. It struck me as odd, the way the crowds congregated around the front of the building, and I couldn't help but wander over to have a look. Tapping a tall fellow on the shoulder, I asked about it. "What exactly has everyone in such a fuss?"

The man turned to me-partially, as it seemed his attention was still grabbed away by the oh so captivating empty doorway-and grunted. "Seems there's a new doctor in town."

"Oh?" I feigned curiosity. "Is that so now? And the old one is…"

"He's not nearly as skilled. This one's actually qualified to operate, apparently, so everyone's come to try to get treated before he leaves."

I hummed, watching the building just as the rest of them were with a mix of interest and confusion. I supposed that meant that Law had no need for the supplies I'd bought. A pity, wasting money like that. But as bad as it sounded, I knew many of those people wouldn't be able to afford his care. Doctor treatment could get pricy, and considering he and I were in a great need of money…

My thoughts left me when a man stepped out through the entranceway, his small daughter in his arms as he turned around towards the one stepping out after him-just the doctor I was looking for. The girl's arm was heavily bandaged, and I could see the father holding out a pouch of coins, Law never moving to take it. I blinked at that, unable to fully make out what he was saying from such a distance, and started shoving my way through the crowd, much to the townspeople's displeasure.

"-can't take any more of you tonight. Come back in the morning and I'll see what I can do before I leave."

Slowly the crowds began to disperse as I slipped through them and, earning a few glares, stepped inside right behind my companion, shutting the door. He raised a questioning eyebrow at my ever-present pout, to which my only response was to hold up and point at the bag of supplies he had me fetch.

"Ah," he noised his understanding. "It became apparent that this town was in need of a more qualified physician, and so I was able to get all I needed here."

"I gathered that," I replied with a sigh.

We stepped into the back of the building where Law collapsed onto one of the padded chairs, practically melting into the fabric. I never missed the way the bags under his eyes looked more pronounced, or the exhaustion that just seemed to radiate off his body in waves. It was hard not to be sympathetic.

Setting my bag down on the desk, I pulled up a chair and plopped down onto it, leaning forward and resting my weight on my knees. "So what was all that about? Not charging them? You know that isn't going to help our situation."

The doctor exhaled breathily, rubbing smooth circles into his temple as he closed his eyes. "That was only for surgical procedures. We've earned enough for food and lodgings for the night. Unfortunately there aren't any trains that stop here."

I hummed and nodded, not at all minding that we'd have to walk. That meant less time alone, after all. "Well, so long as we're not stuck here all week. But why didn't you charge them, pray tell?"

He didn't even look at me, smirking to himself in a way that made me shiver. What a creep he could be… "I like cutting people up. That's enough of a payment."

Making a disturbed face, I shook my head, vowing to never let him find out what I could do for fear of him happily making me his lab rat and taking me apart. That was one fear I did not want exploited. But soon my expression lightened and I smiled. That wasn't the whole truth, and it was easy to tell. Raising my hand to flick his nose, I chuckled. "You're not so bad, Trafalgar Law."

* * *

Beds were comfortable. Beds were soft. Beds were everything that sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground was not, and I relished it. Flopping onto the hotel mattress allocated to me, I heaved a breathy sigh and closed my eyes. This was why I always preferred lodging in towns-the only reason, really-and I felt myself pull off into sleep right there. "You know, Trafalgar," I started with a grin, "I have to say that the level of contentment I'm feeling right now is even enough to ignore the fact that I'm forced to room with you."

The doctor snorted, collapsing onto the bed beside mine in just the same way, letting out a small hiss when his back hit the surface. "Hush, you. I'm too relaxed to form a proper retort." A soft groan escaped him as he shifted, and I'd no doubt the cause was his back; he'd been complaining about it for the past while. Well, not so much outright telling me, but the occasional hiss and wince was enough to notify me of his pains. I felt guilty, having not had to deal with persistent aches like that for a long, long time.

"You worked hard today," I started, snaking my body beneath the plush covers and letting out a contented hum, "so make sure you get your rest, alright? I don't need you collapsing on me when we set out tomorrow."

Law waved my concerns off with a tired hand before it once more hit the mattress. "I will be fine. I'm not that tired."

I opened my eyes, narrowing them on him with my face contorted in disbelief. "Bullshit you're not. Look at you! Lowering yourself to some childish line like that… 'I'm not tired', he says. And to that I call your bluff."

"'M not," he insisted, rolling onto his side.

"You're slurring your words. That is not a good way to prove me wrong." Heaving a sigh, my head tilted to stare at the open flame of the candle beside my bed, then past to the window frame and the dark velvet blues of midnight. It was late, Law had promised to treat more people in the morning before our departure, and I… was admittedly a bit concerned for him. Or… more than a bit. It was becoming apparent that he had a nasty habit of overworking himself, and that he perhaps… needed someone to help look after him.

Hopefully he had someone when he returned home.

"Really now, you should take better care of…" I scrolled my sight back to the other bed to see my companion's eyes lightly shut, his lips parted ever so slightly to release shallow, even breaths. I smiled. "Good. Rest, you moronic physician."

* * *

I sent my companion a dull glare as he groggily dragged his feet beside me, the bags of his eyes more pronounced than ever, sight unseeing as he stared vacantly ahead. "I hope you're proud of yourself," I stated with a huff, folding my arms across my chest as though I were scolding him. Well actually… I suppose I was, in a way. He wasn't my responsibility, but someone had to do it. "What if you'd messed up and-cut some fellow's ear off or something?"

Law groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Quiet, would you? As though I'd make such a ridiculous blunder."

"You could have," I pointed without skipping a beat. "And now look at you. Barely functioning is what you are. And you're supposed to be the intelligent one? I think not."

Much to my dismay, that morning I'd woken to the sight of the vacant bed beside my own. Law, that little pest, had snuck away at the break of dawn to go back to the doctor's and resume his work from the night before. He managed to get through fourteen patients before I woke up and dragged myself out of bed to go lecture him about minding his health. I was too late, however, and by the time I reached him he'd already performed two surgeries, looking even more exhausted than the previous night.

Now, as we walked, he looked as though his feet could no longer carry his weight.

Law never responded to my miniature rant, struggling to keep his eyes open as we traversed the beaten path, and when he tripped and fumbled I was there to quickly break his fall by supporting him with my weight. "Watch yourself, Tulip." His eyes fluttered open, watching me blearily, before he came to fully rest against my side. I whined, rolling my eyes expressively as I lowered us both to the ground. "Really, if this is the way it's going to be…"

With a short grunt I shifted the surgeon onto my back, wrapped his hands around my neck, and hefted the both of us up. And oh how awkward it was. Law was tall-taller than myself for certain-and carrying him was both uncomfortable and irritating, as he continuously shifted and I had to pause to readjust. Not only that, but his weight matched his height and had me hunching over just to give him proper support. If it wasn't for the fact that I already had a decent sum of strength and my muscles healed whenever they became strained, I wouldn't have been able to do it. Fortunately, I could.

That didn't stop me from complaining to the semi-coherent pest.

"Here," I grumbled, starting down the road after picking up the case he'd dropped-and really, what did he carry in there to make it so heavy? The man was over-prepared if nothing else. Or, well, maybe I was just used to surviving off of nothing. "You stupid little brat," I chided, glancing over at his face as it came to relax against my shoulder. "Since I'm such a wonderfully nice person, I'll help you. Just this once, so don't get used to it, alright?"

Law let out a soft breath, nodding his head mutely. "...Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you have manners, now, do you?"

He let out a muted snort, eyes sliding shut. "Only for those who do not steal my food."

"Oh, so this is going to be a one-time occurrence, then?"

"So it would seem."

I grinned. "Then I'll relish it."

* * *

My companion didn't stir until the late hours of the the night. Camp had already been set up, the unsteady glow of the fire our only source of light as the darkness closed in on us. I'd taken the liberty to gather dinner, even though we'd bought a large sum of provisions in the last town, and was in the middle of devouring a crudely-made roast when a soft groan met my ears, and I turned to see the surgeon's eyes tiredly flutter open.

"Good morning," I greeted, "or rather 'goodnight', seeing the time."

Law blinked bleary eyes up at me, his hands scrambling beneath him, trying to push his tired body up. "...Sabo? How long have I…"

"All day," I supplied readily, tearing at the meat with my teeth. Over my many years of travelling alone I'd forgotten my manners, apparently. I'd certainly never used them around Law. "Really," I huffed, "you would think a doctor, of all people, would understand how to take care of himself. You're pathetic."

I ignored the dull glare I was given as the surgeon shifted off the piled blankets I'd cushioned him with and neared the food that was set out. Fortunately that time I'd managed not to kill myself while scavenging, so I didn't have an increased appetite like a few nights prior. Because of that, I was able to leave him a larger portion-which was good, since he most definitely could have used the extra energy. In a way I was… actually quite proud of myself for it, so much so that I had to consciously keep from saying anything to Law. He'd gone over the long list of dangerous plants that could be found in the area with me during our walk days ago, and I'd made a conscious effort to remember. And it worked. Throughout my travels I'd injured and killed myself so many times that it no longer got a reaction out of me, but avoiding it was actually kind of… nice. It kept away that ravenous hunger that I so hated.

Law looked down at the meal, eyeing its contents. I knew he was checking for anything harmful. Really, his lack of trust in me was almost insulting. Granted I'd brought him something deadly last time… "No doll's-eyes this time. I am impressed."

I snorted, shaking my head as I reached for a fruit. "I was going to, but I thought you'd appreciate it if I left them out this time."

He smirked, picking up some of the leftover roast and chewing it slowly. Well, at least he trusted I cooked it properly. "This tastes awful."

Or not.

Rolling my eyes, I laid back on my blanket and stared up at the stars, absently searching the sky for some of the constellations I knew of. "I never said I was a good cook. You don't need to be when travelling alone. You're welcome to give it to me of you don't want it."

It was only a moment before I heard him shift away just the slightest bit, and I snickered. So despite his complaining, he did like it. What a fickle man.

There was a silence that passed between us, allowing the sounds of midnight to close in, getting louder and harder to ignore with each passing moment. I simply closed my eyes, determined to not let it get to me. Even if it was quiet, I wasn't alone. That in and of itself brought comfort.

"...I slept all morning, then?" Law asked after a time, causing me to glance at him.

"And afternoon. And evening," I supplied with a pout. "You were so out of it that you couldn't even listen to my constant complaints about your height. It was such a disappointment… But that aside, I believe we should be able to reach the city by noon tomorrow." Unfortunately.

"Oh?" He tilted his head, clearly surprised by our speedy progression. Admittedly it would have been strange, getting as far as we had when I was carrying both of our weight… but, well, I wasn't what one would consider 'normal', and I was able to cover a lot of ground even while carrying so much dead weight on my back. "Well isn't that convenient… Thank you for that."

I raised an eyebrow, the surgeon piquing my interest. "Again with the thanks? Are you fevered, perhaps, Trafalgar?"

"Well you haven't stolen food from me lately, have you?" he questioned with a soft snort. Actually… I hadn't, now that I thought about it. But I didn't need to, either. "But I'm not above giving thanks where it's due. As it appears we'll be separating soon, I figured I owed it to you."

Pressing my lips together, I rolled onto my other side, turning away and bunching the blankets in my grip. "Make it up to me by listening to my whining next time, yeah?"

He snickered. "As you wish."

And please stop reminding me.


	4. Chapter 4

I set my belongings down against the wall, giving the room a lingering glance. It was a cozy hotel, with small, quaint lodgings that, in a way, reminded me of home. The wallpaper was yellow-I bet Law would have liked that-and on the far wall, white-framed Georgian bar windows.

Stepping further into the room, I looked through the glass to the cobblestone streets outside, people walking this way and that, whole herds of them flocking towards the market, or the docks, or-wherever they were going. In all honesty I wasn't exactly… comfortable in crowds like those. I used to be. My home town was rather large and always busy, so I grew up around them. But after I became… the way that I was, people were a danger. I dreaded what would happen to me if someone were to find out just what I was. Some things are far worse than death.

Our room had a clear view of the harbour from the windows, and the deep blue waters beyond. It'd been a long time since I'd seen the ocean, and it was almost… nice, in a way. I found my eyes lingering over it far longer than necessary, my mouth curving upwards into a smile. "Quite the view, don't you think-"

I turned my head to see no one there, and frowned. Right. Having left his things with me, Law and I went our separate ways upon arrival. He immediately went to go see that doctor he'd spoken of, and when I offered to join him I was asked to secure our lodgings for the night. And to gather supplies. By the gods, we had enough supplies! Each of us had a backpack full of food, and I knew for a fact that he'd stocked up on medicine and the like in the other town. But I didn't push. It wasn't like I really wanted to go meet that doctor with him… Doctors unnerved me.

Looking around at that empty room was like a taste of what I would be going back to.

Letting out a loud, mournful groan, I shuffled back over to my things and started unpacking the few belongings I had. There wasn't much and before long I'd removed everything, now left with nothing to occupy me, and no excuse to stay. While I couldn't think of anything we really needed to buy, I'd forgotten to purchase gloves in town and, well, it gave me something to do.

Even if it meant going into the crowds.

With the bag that contained my pouch of coins slung over my shoulder, I grabbed my hat and skirted out of the room and down the steps to the entrance on the hotel's first floor, exiting out onto the street. The effect on my anxiety was immediate, and just like when I walked alone earlier, I felt my muscles clench, my body stiffen as I turned towards the market. It was fortunate that the feeling didn't last. With each step I took, every man and woman I passed, my nerves started to ease up. That was right; I'd done this so many times in the past that there was little reason to worry. What could they do? Even if they killed me, so long as I didn't actually get caught…

Besides, the scenery was beautiful. How could I linger over thoughts like those with the world bathed in the golden glow of the approaching evening? Everything seemed to radiate beneath the hue, felt more vibrant as the intense light of the falling sun reflected off the glass of every western-facing window in the city. As much as I went on about such sights losing their brilliance over so many years, I had to admit that this time I liked it. It was peaceful, and turning my head towards the harbours to see the rich yellows and oranges mesh with the blue of the ocean I found myself slowing my steps and indulging in a bit of lingering. Law wouldn't be back until late, anyway.

Eventually I crossed through a side street and stepped into the port's main plaza, a bustling hub of shops and people that made my stomach turn-just a bit. I pressed on through the crowds, stalls stacked row by row with stocks of fish, fruits and meats, towards the edge. As marvelous of a selection as they held, that wasn't what I was there for, and soon I was stepping through the door of a tailor's shop with the chime of a bell.

The air was stagnant, leading a curl of unease to spread through my gut. There were no other customers, by the look of it, and while that should have eased me, it only made me want to hurry and leave. I wasted no time in skirting over towards the shop's section of premade gloves, eyeing them consideringly. They were nothing special, but they didn't really need to be, especially since they'd be tossed away the moment they were ruined and-

"Can I help you?"

The voice had me jumping despite its soft, effeminate tone, and I turned to face a young woman-the tailor, I presumed. I swallowed, my mouth going dry. "I'm quite alright, thank you," I assured with a smile, pointing to a white pair of gloves quite similar to my last. "I'm interested in these, is all."

She reciprocated my smile, gesturing for me to try them on. They fit well, the fabric never irritating the scars of my left hand, which was a plus, and it wasn't long before I was paying for them and leaving the shop, returning to the bustling outdoor market.

Smiling, I flexed my hands experimentally. The feel of wearing new gloves was always welcomed, and I stepped out into the plaza satisfied. I wasn't sure what to do now, though. I had no shopping to do, really, and I rathered not resign myself to spending my evening alone in our hotel room, waiting for my companion's return. I supposed I could take a late stroll along the shoreline. It had been so long…

As I crossed onto one of the main roads there was a loud warning shout to my right. I only had enough time to register the carriage's approach before I felt the crash and everything went black.

Sound was the first to return. I could hear the worried, incoherent words of strangers around me, hushed murmurs keeping the silence at bay as people gathered around, someone calling for a doctor. I waited to open my eyes, a loud groan escaping me as I tried to sit up, two hands pressing down gently on my chest to keep me down. I couldn't tell what the person was saying, my focus mainly on trying to recall just what happened. I hadn't really been paying attention-

My arm.

Eyes shooting open, I rolled my head to face my left, horrible pain spiking through that half of my body. My arm was crushed, a horse-drawn carriage stopped nearby-and I didn't even want to know how I'd come to reach that state. Instead of questioning it, I waited for it to heal.

And then I paled.

The effect was instant and I shot up, much to the protests of the woman trying to help. I shoved her off me in a panic, my mind disoriented and arm hanging limp at my side as I tried to force myself to my feet. Onlookers rushed over, trying to keep me still.

"Lie down! The doctor should be here soon!"

No, no, the last thing I needed was a doctor!

"You shouldn't move; you'll only make it worse."

I wouldn't-I wouldn't and that was the problem.

Amidst my struggles I started to see the expressions of the bystanders begin to change. Looks of worry turned to shock and I stilled, looking down at my arm to watch as the bone reformed, my injury slowly vanishing.

The whispers stopped. Silence prevailed. And before anyone could recompose and figure out just what they were seeing, I ran.

* * *

Ducking behind the corner of the hotel, I heaved an exhausted sigh. They were looking for me, naturally-the people who bore witness to my unintended display of healing likely thought me a witch or bad omen, or some other inaccurate drivel. It didn't matter what they thought, because whatever it was, it wasn't good, and so I'd resorted to sneaking around as a precaution against any… unwanted attention.

I wasn't sure where to go from that point. It'd been so long since anything like that happened… but I knew it was best not to stay there. As much as I hated that I wouldn't be able to say 'goodbye' to my companion, I couldn't risk it.

I also could not risk going in through the front door, just incase word had spread about my rather… unique abilities. So with a disgruntled noise and short glance-over to assure the street was clear, I hefted myself up to the one of the windows on the second floor, using the grooves in the brickwork as support, barely registering the soft, flickering candlelight glow emanating from my room. It only seemed to click when I reached the window to find it locked, groaning my frustrations. But it was only moments before it was pushed out, narrowly avoiding hitting me square in the face, and a tall, tanned surgeon was staring at me with dull eyes.

"Sabo," he called flatly, his look one clearly unimpressed, "what on Earth are you doing?"

I blinked at him, my fears pushed aside for the moment. "...You've returned early, I see."

After staring at me a few moments longer, Law heaved a sigh and pushed aside, granting me entry. "It didn't take me as long as expected to learn of his studies. Normal human beings use this handy device we like to call a 'door', I hope you know."

I rolled my eyes expressively, hopping over the frame to seat myself on the sill and cross my arms. "I'm aware. So? How did it go?" I pressed, hoping to keep the subject of my questionable entry at bay. "Did he have the information you hoped for?"

Law shuffled over to the nearest bed, dropping onto the edge and hunching to rest his elbows atop his knees. "He had information," he stated, "just not what I had anticipated. I'm not sure how much of it I can put to use."

Humming, I tilted my head. "Well, if it's you then I'm sure you'll manage."

"Hm?"

I grinned. "You're dedicated. I begrudgingly admit that you've left me impressed." Unfortunately, I wasn't comfortable enough where I was to continue chatting the rest of the night-despite how much I wanted to. So I hopped off the sill and started packing my things. "I'm sorry to say, but it seems that I'll have to take my leave tonight."

The surgeon sat up, back straightened as he watched me. "And why is that?"

I shoved everything I could into my bag, my brow creased and mouth pulled into a deep frown. "Things came up, I'm afraid. Staying the night just isn't an option for me." Rising to my feet, I turned to him and offered a smile. "We'll be parting a little early, it seems."

Law was silent, for the most part. He eyed me before allowing his head to fall, his fingers twining in a mess of digits as his stare bore holes into the wood of the floor while I gathered the last of my things-food mostly, and clothes. It wasn't until my grip was on the windowsill that he spoke up. "I'd thought I'd ask if you wished to travel with me a while longer." His voice was barely more than a mutter yet it had me pausing and turning around. "I… would like to learn more about other medical practices around the country. Different places hold different knowledge, of course."

I continued to stare. "And you want… my company for this?"

He kept his eyes to the floor, and I had to wonder why he wouldn't face me. He was never shy about it before. "Travelling can get… lonely, don't you think?"

That answer just baffled me further, and I allowed one of the bags to slip from my hand. "You're always complaining about me. Why not find someone better suited?" Why I wasn't blindly accepting I couldn't possibly say. I wanted to. Yet, at the same time, I had to wonder… why the sudden change?

Law was quiet until he heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "You've stated that you're practically migrant, so I thought it would be convenient. It's at least less of a hassle since I know you move around to begin with. If you don't want-"

"No!" I interrupted suddenly, surprising both him and myself. To this day I will never admit to how my face heated when I realised how desperate that sounded. I could not keep eye contact, to say the least. "I… I want to," I admitted in a whisper. "It's just been… a long, long time since I've had a long-time travel companion." In all honesty, I hadn't had one up until that point. Keeping someone around long-term was… dangerous, so my companions rarely lasted a month. But Trafalgar, well… he wasn't unpleasant. I would just have to be careful-much, much more careful than I was today.

I swallowed. That didn't help with my current situation. "...Can I ask that we leave tonight, though?"

He raised an eyebrow, visibly relaxed. "Why? It's late, Sabo, and I'm… admittedly quite tired…" The surgeon's voice faded as he fixed his gaze on my left arm, eyes narrowing on it. I didn't catch on immediately, until… "What happened to you?"

I blinked, gaze scrolling to my blood-covered sleeve-

My skin paled, and I looked back up to Law. Shit. I stammered, trying to conjure up some sort of excuse to explain away the red stains on the arm of my blazer. Law wasn't supposed to be there-that was why I hadn't dealt with it earlier, why I hadn't hid it. "I-there was an accident near the market," I blurted, cursing myself for being such a damnable fool, spewing the truth as I was, "and I…"

Law stood, striding over and grabbing the fabric of my sleeve to put it under close inspection, his lips pressed together firmly. "The fellow who was hit by the carriage… You were there?"

"...I was," I confessed. He knew about it. At this rate he was going to figure it out, damn it, and there was no telling what he would do.

But all he did was sigh. "I was called to assist as I was nearby, but he fled moments before I arrived. It worries me; he needs medical attention."

Those words felt weighted, causing my stomach to twist into a knot as I took an involuntary step back. If I had waited-hesitated for even a moment-Law would have known. Of all people, he was the last I wanted to find out. Not only did he have medical expertise, but his sadistic streak only increased my unease.

That was the man I would be travelling with?

I'm not sure what caused it. I don't know whether it was simply one of his usual whims, or if he had a deeper reason for what he did-or if it was, perhaps, because of the distress showing through on my face. But breaking the silence were soft footsteps, followed by the shuffle of things being moved about in his backpack, and eventually Law was standing beside me at the window. "Let's go, then. I'd like to be quick about finding a campsite."

I stared after the man as he hopped over the frame and made his way down to the cobblestone street below, slightly baffled by his actions, before righting myself and following him down. My chest swelled with warmth, and I couldn't help but think…

I'd found myself a great companion, hadn't I?

* * *

"Your appetite is unholy, I swear it," Law remarked as he watched me shovel food into my mouth, his chin resting on his palm. It was hard to tell whether he found it disturbing or intriguing-or both.

I paused in my consumption to pout at him. "It's not like I can help it." At least it wasn't as bad as it would get when I died. But the energy expelled to reconstruct a crushed bone, even if it wasn't the whole arm… Well, I was hungry. Very.

He snorted, sipping from his canteen-which we managed to refill before fleeing the city. "Regardless, It's ridiculous."

"I didn't used to be like this," I stated offhandedly, bending forward to grab a fish. "I didn't even eat as much as you when I was young." Trafalgar, I learned over our travels, had the appetite of a child. He would eat, yes, but his portions were so small that there was no wonder why he was so thin. I'd started to think that the only reason my food theft irked him so much was because I was taking something that belonged to him. He was possessive, not hungry, the brat.

"Oh?" he noised, raising an eyebrow at me as he wiped away the water trickling down the sides of his mouth. "What changed?"

That was a good question, one not easily answered without mention of my condition. I could barely remember back to those days of sickness that had me lying in bed from dawn until dusk. The information was all still there in my head, but I had to dig so far back that it no longer felt real-like I was the one who experienced it. It felt more like recalling facts than memories. In any case, back then the problem was more that I couldn't hold much down than it was that I didn't eat.

I hummed as I thought, trying to phrase an explanation in my head that wouldn't lead on to what I was. "I was an ill child," I finally stated, leaning back to watch the dancing flicker of the flames between us. "And now I'm healthy. That probably plays a part."

Law pressed his lips together as he began arranging his blankets for sleep. "Ill? What from?" he pressed.

I waved him off. "It's not important." In all honesty, I couldn't recall. That realisation unnerved me.

It wasn't hard to tell just how much Trafalgar was unsatisfied with that answer, but he didn't ask again. If nothing else, he was respectful. I could appreciate that. Instead he just sighed, tucking one blanket beneath the other for padding-he did so enjoy a soft bed.

Following the rules of our little question game-which he owed me a few answers for, by the way-I quickly began packing up our food stuffs for the night and laying out a blanket of my own. "So, are you going to explain yourself? I thought you'd stay in the city a while, seeing as you came all this way."

Law looked up, glaring dully my way. "I would have, but it seemed someone was in a rush to leave."

"You didn't have to come with me, you know."

"Oh, you seemed pretty adamant that I did." I decidedly pulled my attention back to my menial task in some pathetic attempt at hiding the red on my cheeks. Admittedly, I had to give him that; my reaction to the thought of us separating was a bit… forceful. "There was nothing left for me there, so I didn't need to linger. It's as simple as that."

I sighed. Well, I'd figured as much, but… "Then why not return home? I know you want to learn about different practices, but couldn't you just read up on the subjects?"

When his answer wasn't immediate, my hands stopped smoothing over the fabric and I turned to look at him curiously. He'd stopped, seated atop his makeshift bed as he stared at the ground. It was only a moment of pause but felt longer, and soon he was lowering himself to the ground, pulling a sheet up to his shoulders and turning his back towards me.

"There's nothing left for me there."

* * *

"Nostalgic, isn't it, my dear?" I questioned with a grin, fiddling with my spoon as we awaited dinner. "Why, it was in a restaurant just like this that we first met, wasn't it?"

My companion rolled his eyes-a typical response.

I went undeterred. "You came over, asking if I was hurt…"

"Telling you that you were hurt," he grumbled, hunching over the table.

"But I wasn't," I corrected teasingly.

"I still don't believe that; I saw you get shot." Despite how resolute a tone he used, I caught a glint of uncertainty in his eyes. He'd started doubting himself, after all that time. That was good-for me, at least. I didn't need him… questioning things. "You're clumsy, yet you never get so much as a scratch on you. It's odd."

I pouted at that, dropping my head into my hand and tapping the table. "I am not clumsy, Trafalgar, just… awkward."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he questioned with a snort.

"It is not. Clumsiness is ungraceful."

"As is awkwardness."

"Hush, you," I huffed, looking over his head to see the waiter coming with our food. Instantly my expression smoothed out, a pleased hum emanating from my throat as our plates were set down and the tantalising aroma wafted my nose. I wasted no time in putting my utensils to use.

By that point, Trafalgar and I had been travelling together for a solid six months. We'd been hopping from town to town, city to city aimlessly the whole while, creating a sort of routine that was put to use upon each arrival. It became almost second nature, to the point where neither of us questioned it. But that was about to change. It wasn't a big change but, well, still change.

The next city was far. I'm not talking a few days' travel; it was more like a week trudging across undeveloped lands, and while I was used to it, Law was not. We always ran the risk of not being able to find food-it was a possibility, slim as it may have been-but for that long? It wasn't safe for him. Wasn't healthy. So we would be taking an overnight train ride from the station a little ways away. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous; it had been… a very, very long time since I'd last travelled like that. But I could put up with it. I could, if it was for him. He was my travelling companion, and well… I owed him a lot, just for being there.

I caught Law smiling amusedly as I ate and my movements slowed as I narrowed my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, still just picking at his pork. "What?"

"You're smiling."

That only perplexed him further and he tilted his head. "And?"

"You don't smile," I stated resolutely. "You grin, or smirk, or taunt-you don't smile. It just looks wrong."

Law rolled his eyes and raised his fork to his lips to take his first bite. "Forgive me for being human, then." I frowned, not liking the way he worded that. But it didn't last, especially the with the way he was eyeing me. "...That's all you're eating?"

"Hm?" I blinked, looking down at my almost full plate. I'd started doing what he was-poking absently at my meal with my fork, not really paying it any mind. Honestly I wasn't even hungry. I hadn't died anytime recently, or been severely injured, so I didn't need the extra energy… but he didn't know that. So I grinned. "Of course not. I was just… Can I try some of your pork?"

"No," he answered readily.

"But Tulip, it's tradition by now!"

"That isn't my name, and last time I paid for your meal; I didn't give you mine." He rolled his eyes.

"Share."

"No."

"I'm taking some anyway." When I reached across the table to grab a slice off of his plate he simply sighed and allowed it, as I knew he would. In fact, he was soon pushing a plate of garlic bread towards me, much to my amusement. "Oh?"

"...I hate bread."

I snorted, happily accepting-even though my stomach was almost full. "You've said. A few times. Remind me to never bring you to a bakery."

"Pest."

"Brat."

* * *

The fact that Law was a doctor-and apparently a pretty damn good one at that-was a great help in getting the money for a private booth on the train. Being even just a little separated from the other passengers brought me some comfort, and I had to say that I was, admittedly, indebted to the stupid surgeon acting as my companion.

That didn't help with my nausea, however. Picture this: an immortal able to heal from any wound, to come back from death itself, getting motion sick on a bloody train ride. It was embarrassing enough without the bastard sitting across from me smirking as he was. Sometimes I wanted to just tear that mouth clear off his face! But… then I would remember that I did quite enjoy his company. Damn it all, why did I have to get along with that brat?

"Are you alright over there?" The tone of his voice told me that he already knew the answer.

I, for the most part, was doing my best to keep down the large dinner I'd consumed. I knew there would be repercussions to overeating… I just didn't expect that. With my body hunched over, curled in on itself with my knees to my chest, I was doing all I could to try to settle the nausea. My eyes were screwed shut in a desperate attempt to keep from looking out the window at the scenery as it flew by. And we were going to be on there how many hours?

Kill me now.

Not that that would do anything…

"F-fine," I answered after a stretch, "perfectly… fine."

Trafalgar snickered, intensifying my urge to punch him in the face, and leaned forward to hold out his hand towards me. I eyed it with suspicion, never one to trust the shady physician, only to see two small pills in his hand. Blinking, I stared inquisitively.

"Take them," he commanded, an uncharacteristic softness to the tone of his voice. "They'll help. We can't have you like this the whole trip."

After a moment's consideration I accepted. Did medication even work on me? I hadn't taken any since… But it didn't hurt to try, did it? So I popped them in my mouth and swallowed. "Y-you're awfully generous today, Tulip…"

"Well," he started, crossing one leg over the other, "you would have been annoying like this the whole way there. It was more for my own benefit."

I sniffed, pouting at him as I wallowed in my own misery. "You little brat…"

Law tilted his head, reclining against the padding of the seat once more. "You always call me that, but how old are you, really?"

I paled. The doctor seemed to notice, taking a renewed interest in my silence as he watched with narrowed grey eyes-and I hated when he looked at me like that. It made me feel guilty, keeping things from him as I was. It even made me want to tell him, and I had to quickly remind myself of just what type of world we lived in to keep from doing so. My ability… was a lot like a curse. And it would be treated as such.

I veered my gaze away from him, out the window at the rolling greenery of the countryside-because I rather worsen my nausea than feel that guilt-and bit my lip. God, how old was I when I became like this? How old was I then? It'd been so long, and the days and nights just seemed to mesh together into one large, incoherent mess. And years? Those were worse. I couldn't possibly have said how much time had passed.

...How old did I look?

Taking a deep, steadying breath to calm my nerves, I fiddled with the hem of my glove and looked back up. "I'm about… twenty-one now?" I hoped that was believable. I hoped I looked that age.

Law sized me up shortly before crossing his arms and letting out a soft snort. "I'm twenty-six. You're younger, so how can you call me a 'brat'?"

I rolled my eyes. Well, it seemed to have worked, at least. "Mental age, dear Tulip. You, my friend, are a brat. Even if you don't look it. Even if you don't act it."

"If I don't act it, then how does it apply?"

"Hush," I muttered with a pout, "I don't feel well enough to validate what I say. Is there anything in this next city we're visiting? Anything of interest?" I figured getting off the subject was my safest course of action.

The surgeon's head rolled towards the window, watching the scenery fly by as he tapped a slow, steady rhythm against his knee. He gave it some thought before releasing a quiet breath, the tapping consistently breaking through the silence between us. "I'm unsure. The town isn't overly large, I know, but nothing special comes to mind. I've heard they're in need of doctors, though."

"Oh?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, my posture relaxing until I, too, was leaning back against the booth's padded seats. "That's good for us, then, right? More money." Of course, it wasn't unexpected. Doctors were… hard to find, typically-good ones especially. The chances of my companion being one was highly improbable, and I would've been very lucky, if I weren't immortal. Self-healing injuries kind of took away that necessity. But if someone wasn't in a large city, and sometimes even if they were, there was no guarantee they'd be able to get medical attention if they needed it. Doctors were few, and the ones that people had were busy. That was just the state of the world.

The glare I was met with had me reconsidering that thought. I stiffened under it, the tapped rhythm now broken and brought to an abrupt halt. Without a word Law stood, the lines of his body radiating irritation, and exited the booth.

I stared after him, biting my lip. What did I say?

As of late, Trafalgar had been… touchy, to put it lightly. It'd started a little after we left that port city from before, when we became long-term companions. He wasn't one to lose his temper, no, never, but even still there were times when the smallest of things would get to him, and on rare occasions he'd even snapped at me. I was worried, and with each passing day that worry grew, manifesting itself in a ball of unease. Whatever was going on with him, I wanted to know. I wanted to help. He was the first-the first friend I'd had since I became as I was. And seeing him upset… bothered me.

Ah. I touched my stomach, looking down at myself and pressing my lips together. The nausea's gone…

* * *

I'd dozed off waiting for Traffy's return. I wanted to apologise-for… whatever I'd said-but apparently those pills had a few side-effects I wasn't informed of, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I remained curled up on my seat until the hours after sunset when the small sounds made from another's moments had me stirring and peeking out into the booth. The doctor had retaken his seat, releasing a shivering breath with his head in his hands. The effect was immediate and my mind woke, watching on with concern.

He looked at me. "...How do you feel?"

Having been caught awake I sat up, stretching my limbs high into the air with a groan. "Better. Your pills helped, so… thank you." I caught the faint, brief smile that crossed his face, and that only increased my unsettlement. "Listen, Tulip, about before…"

Law turned to the ground, face drawn and looking more tired than usual. "It's… never a good thing that people can't get help, Sabo." My eyes widened. "It's never good that I'm the only way they can get the treatment they need."

I raised my hands, shaking my head furiously. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," he cut me off, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "I know. I'm just being hypersensitive, and I'm sorry for that."

My hands lowered to my sides and I swallowed, staring at the man before me who looked more exhausted with each passing day. So even he'd noticed. He knew. He'd never addressed it before, so I wasn't sure, but… that proved it. And it made me scared.

"Law…" I scooted forward a bit, leaning towards him, face set in a frown as I tried to word the question in my head. I had to ask. I had to know. "...What has been going on with you? Lately you've been-"

I stopped abruptly, squinting my eyes when I thought I saw something on his neck past his collar. Automatically I reached out towards it only to have the surgeon flinch back, covering the spot with his hand and glowering at me.

"Don't."

My eyes widened and I gave a curt nod, reeling my hand back as fast as I could. "I-sorry."

We remained like that a long while, just watching one another in stillness, before Law released a tired sigh and looked away. "...Don't be. I'm… sorry, I'm just… stressed."

My body relaxed after that, and when he lowered his hand I hesitantly tried again. He eyed me but never made to intervene, and soon the pads of my gloved fingers came to press against blanched skin that stood stark against the rest. My brow creased as I ran my hand across his neck, never noticing any bumps or ridges-nothing but simple discolouration. "...So what is this?" I tried, tilting my head. "Is it painful?"

He didn't answer, and I lowered my hand. My mouth was dry. I didn't like this. I didn't like this and I wanted him to just say something-

"I'm dying, Sabo."

That was the moment that everything stopped.

My jaw went slack and I gaped at him, trying to fight through the sudden chill biting at my arms and legs. I shivered, curling in on myself as a breathy laugh escaped my throat. "Th-that's ridiculous. You're fine-you're a doctor, for gods' sake."

"Sabo," he called quietly, forcing the fake smile off my face. "This isn't a lie, or some kind of joke. I've been sick for… a very, very long time."

My head shook, and I tightened my grip around my arms. No. No. Not like this. Not again, right after I finally found someone.

He didn't notice. "It's passed on from parent to child, and it's terminal. I… apologise for not mentioning it sooner. I hoped that if I travelled and studied other practices I could find a cure, or at least slow it down."

"But I couldn't." I heard the unspoken words clear as day, eating away at my thoughts as the two of us fell quiet. I'd never been more thankful for the noise of the train screeching against the tracks, the rattle of the cart for keeping me from that perfect stillness.


	5. Chapter 5

The town may not have been big, but it sure was lively-the train station especially. It was a popular stopover location so that was only natural, but the sheer size of the crowds closing in on us was daunting. I made sure to latch onto Traffy's hand before forcing my way through the legions of people, never missing my companion's annoyed grunt-a satisfying sound if ever there was one. It took a while and a lot of shoving and prodding, but eventually I broke through the suffocating ball of sweat and cheap cologne, dragging my dear doctor with me and letting out a noise of triumph.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, grinning as I continued away from the station, my hand still wrapped tightly around the other's.

Law snorted, straightening his jacket and rolling his eyes. "Is that really something to celebrate?" he questioned. "Are you a child now, Sabo?"

"Hush," I chastised lightly, looking around at all of the different shops. For a town in need of doctors, it didn't look it. People filed up and down the streets with smiles on their faces. The buildings stood tall and proud, well-kept even in a place that didn't have the greatest reputation; I heard people on the train talk about it and, well… they didn't have very nice things to say. "Be a dear and allow me my good mood, alright? Don't infect me with your shroud of gloom."

"My what?" He scoffed. "I'm not 'gloomy'. I'm just realistic."

"You spoil my fun. Often. So be quiet and just admit to it, alright?" I shushed him before he could say anything to that, eyeing a certain shop. "...We should invest in a lantern." At least then I wouldn't risk killing myself on unknown berries… as much. "Why haven't we invested in a lantern?"

"How should I know?" Law asked, that same old scowl set firmly in place. But I could tell he wasn't actually in a bad mood by the way he allowed me to hold his hand. We'd been together long enough for me to read him, and that… well, that made me kind of happy.

But as we walked and I veered towards one of the market stores, I started to feel the thickness in the air, tension that wasn't visible on the surface. It weighed everything down, and I began to see just how forced those smiles were, how picturesque a lie was woven through that town. There was something more. The people were tired. Upset. Depressed. Something about that worried me.

I wondered if Law noticed.

* * *

Kicking the hotel door open, I carried my armsful of bags and items into the room and set them on the table with a groan. As usual, Law left me with oh so important task of restocking and finding a place to hold up for the night. The places around there were expensive and with how much they charged us they should have been living as bloody kings!

It almost reminded me of that place I'd stayed the night we met…

Shaking off the thought, I laid out my clothes for tomorrow on the bed before spinning around and walking straight out of the room, being sure to lock the door before I fled. I had a list of things to buy-among them, that lantern-and I was admittedly… curious about this place. I wanted to know why everything was so tense. In a way it felt… familiar. Like back then, back in my hometown before it was attacked. A lot of people left for the war, and we were feeling the pressure of having our families taken from us. Every few weeks someone would wake to find a man standing at their door, uniform decorated, usually some others at his sides. There would be a small, white envelope…

I smiled at the receptionist as I walked by-even though I was feeling rather bitter about what they charged us for one bloody night-and her face seemed strained as she waved me off.

Huh. Odd girl.

The market was nearby, so I went there first. I wanted to look around but, well, getting everything done before Law got back was most important, wasn't it? I wondered if he'd already found work… It rarely took long, and this town was in need of a skilled doctor. Apparently. See, I wasn't so sure about that myself… I hadn't seen anyone who looked sick, or unhealthy. Sure they could have been resting indoors, but if there was such an urgent need for medical assistance then surely someone would have a more visible ailment-an injury, a minor illness, something they could still walk around with. Or maybe I was just seeing things that weren't there. I tended to do that.

As a young man bagged the food I'd purchased, I gave him a courteous smile and leaned in. "Could I ask you something, my good man?"

He blinked, quick to grin back at me and nod as he handed the bag over. "Go right ahead."

"What happened here?" I was quick to notice his fading grin and thought that perhaps I would not be getting any answers from this fellow. Still, I proceeded. "Everything feels… off, wouldn't you say? The people here are tense. At least… that's the feeling I'm getting."

The man was quiet a moment before turning sharply away with a snort, tending to his stock. "Keep those thoughts to yourself. We're trying to move on."

Pressing my lips together, I nodded. "Thank you, then." I was quick to flee the market, my things in my hands, not quite ready to return to the room. 'Move on' was it?

From what?

I soon found myself sitting on a park bench, turning one of the lanterns in my hands as I hummed to myself. Yes, I caved in and bought two. Since we split often after setting up camp, I… figured it'd be useful. Though dealing with the extra baggage was going to be annoying…

In my time alone I had decided to tell Law. Everything. That man had shared everything with me, and it felt wrong to keep my own secrets even still. And I thought that maybe… well. Law was a doctor. He was a surgeon, he knew the human body, and maybe… maybe he could find something out about my ability. Maybe he could heal himself.

I didn't want to lose him.

There was someone seated next to me, leaning back into the wood of the bench, simply staring out at the small grassy plain in the centre of town. Our eyes met, and I was smiled. She was older in appearance, perhaps in her forties… and I knew that meant that I was actually the older one. I couldn't recall my age but I was sure that I should be dead by then, longevity be damned. She smiled back at me, a calm, peaceful look on her face, and it somewhat eased my nerves as we both went back to staring ahead, past the park to the evening sun.

It was calming, and almost… familiar.

"You've something on your mind?" I heard her ask, and turned to find her still calmly gazing ahead.

"Ah, I do, actually…" My voice faded, followed by a burdened sigh. I suspected she'd act just like the man before and wasn't going to press her for answers, too, but when I glanced back I found her prodding me with her eyes…

And I caved.

Placing my bags down beside me I twisted around to fully face her, my lips pressed in a thin line as I tried to figure out just how to word it. I didn't want to ask outright like before. "Something… happened here, didn't it?"

The woman nodded easily, clutching to the purse in her hands. "This town has been through a lot, my boy…" She released a burdened sigh. "They don't mean to be, but they can get rather defensive… We're all just trying to move forward."

I swallowed. "What do you…?"

She didn't answer immediately, her eyes lowering to stare at the grass by our feet, and I waited patiently. "People were dying," came the quiet mutter. "No one knew why. The doctors feel ill eventually, and we quarantined all of the sick. We stopped it from spreading, but…"

My eyes feel to the ground soon after, and I nodded. It… was something that happened. When outbreaks happen, and they aren't able to catch the cause… I'd seen it before. I'd lived long enough, and I couldn't get sick. Just over a year ago I found myself in a town…

Eyes narrowed, I frowned. Is this…?

"Some people," she continued quietly, "are still looking for something to blame."

I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of what to say. "It's easier to place blame, I suppose… Thank you."

Her smile was back, and I bowed politely before taking my leave. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing and I felt an urge to return to the hotel, spend out the night there and leave as soon as Law was ready in the morning.

But when I got to our room I found Law seated on the edge of the bed, his back hunched and posture weighted. I was hesitant, a sudden rise of unease taking me over, and slowly stepped inside next to him, the mattress dipping beneath me, and in a hushed murmur I called out, "...Law?"

He never looked up, stare boring holes into the floor, his fingers twined together in his lap. "Would you mind staying a while?"

"...Stay?" I echoed, paling as that feeling solidified in my stomach.

The doctor gave a mute nod. "I would like to help them."

He'd heard, too. And before I could protest I found myself nodded, my hand curling around to rub Law's back. "...Yeah. Let's do that."

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

"Hey, Sabo…" I heard his voice just as clearly as back then, crisp, a sound so soothing to my ears.

I spun around and grinned at him, hurrying over to latch onto his sleeve, just to prove that he was real-that he was there. "Ace! I've been looking for-"

"Where's Luffy?"

Immediately I froze, unable to meet those familiar grey eyes that seemed to haunt me no matter how many years passed or decades faded to dust. Still I could feel them on me, never looking away, always watching, and everything grew tense. "H-he's not here, Ace, he's…"

"...W-what? What do you mean, 'not here'?! He was with you! You were supposed to take care of him while I was-"

"B-but Ace," I interrupted, trembling as I forced my gaze up to stare at the bloodied hole in my brother's chest, watching as he followed my eyes and looked down at himself. "Y-you're dead, too…"

I opened my eyes to a room veiled in a moonlit hue, covering my face with my hands and letting out a shuddering groan. Nightmares again, was it…

My head rolled to the side, met with the sleeping face of a certain doctor. He was dead to the world, completely at peace, and yet there I was, broken out into a cold sweat. After all those years, something as simple as a dream like that was able to get to me…

Sometimes I felt guilt. Sometimes I would feel like I was wrong, still being here when they were both gone. That it was my fault. I was the sick one. I was dying. Why was I able to make it out and not them?

What was so special about me?

Law stirred and I smiled, leaning over to ruffle his hair. He hated when I did that. But he was a good kid, and… I had to thank him.

I was glad that I was able to meet him.

But, damn it all, did I have a bad feeling about all of this…

Oh well. I could heal. I could always heal.

* * *

That wasn't my first public execution, and I was certain it would not be the last. I suppose one could say it came with the title, immortal as I was. The things that I was capable of… they scared people. We fear what we don't understand, and when we fear it we try to be rid of it. Labelled as a witch or curse or demon-those were just excuses, an incentive to meet an end.

No… that was wrong. This town was burdened. They were carrying the weight of so many lost lives, they were suffering, and having someone to blame… well. It made them feel better, if only for a moment-like they'd accomplished something. So they didn't care whether I was a witch or a demon, some kind of cursed being. All that mattered was the sense of accomplishment they felt, seeing me up there. And I… well…

I could not blame them for that.

For not the first time in my life, I felt the wood of the guillotine press against my throat.

The top of the lunette clamped down against the back of my neck, the pressure making it all the more real, and I had to make a conscious effort to regulate my breathing. Dying… the ability to come back from it did not make it any more appealing, and beheading was always quite… different from the other instances I had been put through. I didn't like it. I didn't like it and I wanted it to stop but the crowd was cheering, drowning out whatever the man standing before me had to say. I did not care; it was the same old spiel, the same old accusations, and the inevitable pain that would be brought forth.

A tall, lean fellow was to be my executioner. He approached with a gait of confidence and certainty, his right hand brought up to clasp the declic in preparation. I found myself sweating, a slow rise of panic bubbling in my stomach because I hadn't done anything. I could escape. I had to, and it was possible, if I just-

My thoughts halted when, through the crowd, I was met with pools of unending grey staring back at me, ringed with white. Everything froze. He was going to see. He was going to see and even though I'd said-and decided for myself-that I would tell him, I found nothing but renewed fear swelling within me. Not like this. He could not find out like this.

My struggles began anew, panicked and forceful. The crowd jeered at my efforts, their taunts going unheard as Law mouthed my name, and the sound of that swallowed everything else.

Even with the shouting, I felt the world go silent. It didn't last, though, everything brought back when Law lunged forth, trying to push away the crowd who succeeded in latching onto him and holding him back. I wasn't sure whether or not I was thankful for that. "Sabo!" he called over the shouts and jibes of the people, eyes never leaving my static form as I awaited the inevitable.

Don't look at me like that.

With a frustrated growl he tried to shake off the townspeople latching onto his wrists and shoulders and keeping him still. He managed to trip one, the man clattering the ground only for another to swiftly move in and take his place. I think it was then that my dear companion realised his efforts were futile, but he didn't stop. He kept thrashing and lashing out against those keeping him away, trying to get to me, and in some strange way… I was thankful to them.

What would have happened if he had reached me, I wonder?

I wanted to reassure him. 'It's alright', and 'I won't be gone long'.

'I'll come back.'

But I could not. So instead I forced back the sick feeling in my stomach, the trembling of my limbs, and did my best to smile. When Law saw it, his struggles ceased, body relaxing as he watched me with wide eyes.

The release handle was pulled, the mouton came down and the blade cut through my neck.

Everything stopped.

My next instance of conscious thought found me cradled in warmth I could barely feel. I registered it but never thought to open my eyes, memory returning to me bit by bit as I relished in the comfort surrounding me. Ah, I died again… Not waking up to the cold, unfeeling ground was a pleasant surprise, and I wasn't being pulled off of the guillotine and tossed into a basket of corpses, that was nice… Or I didn't think I was, at least.

I could not feel my body. Nor could I move it. That was why… I absolutely deplored beheading.

The warmth around me trembled, quivering in time with dry sobs greeting me as sound returned. I felt warm droplets hit my cheek, sliding down my pallid skin to whatever was beneath me, and I gained the mind to open my eyes.

Law held me, pressing my head firmly against his chest as his face contorted in anguish. And in some sick, morbid way, his display made me almost… happy. It had been… a very, very long time since I'd last had someone to mourn for me. At the same time, the way his shoulders shook and his body curled around me did not feel right-didn't feel like him-and I was left with the insatiable urge to comfort him.

But what could a severed head do?

It was a while before he opened his eyes, dared to take a look at the lifeless head of his companion gently cradled to his chest-except it was not lifeless. I did all I could, forcing a weak smile and watching as his eyes went wide, breaths hitched and skin paled. Before he had a chance to react I attempted to shush him-an effort in vain as, like that, I could not breathe, much less speak. The simple fact that I could gain consciousness at all before my head reconnected to my body was a long-standing mystery to me. Fortunately Law was an intuitive man, at least when he needed to be, and it only took a stretching band of time for him to snap out of his shock and catch on.

He didn't say anything. I was grateful.

Law's expression turned blank as he tried to compose himself. He pressed my face against the fabric of his shirt, trying to hide my wakened state as he numbly walked over to my immobile corpse and crouched beside it. The man who'd spoken before my death approached, his shadow overcast across our forms.

"Doctor..."

Law shot him a heated glare before returning his attention to my body and releasing a shivering breath. "...At the very least, allow me to give him a proper burial."

"I cannot. That man was a-"

"You can and you will," he spat, raising his voice and leaving no room for argument as he gently placed my head on my chest. I could feel the pull-the urge to repair myself, to reattach. But even if I could do so on my own, people would see. Most of the crowds had dispersed by that point, though…

"I have done nothing but help the people of this town, and you killed my friend." I could feel the heat radiating off of my companion, the bloodlust. It was… almost intimidating, even for myself. "So at the very least you can honour his memory, you swine."

He didn't give the man a chance to protest, gathering my body in his arms and hauling us both up, careful that my head didn't fall as he walked.

Law wouldn't look at me, and that… that scared me.

* * *

We fled. Tulip had never gone back for our supplies and the bag I'd taken with me was confiscated just before my execution. Instead, he carried me outside of town, past the railways and empty land to the cover of brush and wilderness a good twenty minutes from the last few scattered buildings. My body was set flat amongst the grasses by gentle hands, my head still cradled closely as I heard a shuddering breath pass my companion's lips. I looked up at him to see his palm pressed to his forehead, stressed fingers running through thick, black strands. He looked… tired, as he always did these days, and I felt horrible for needing to be carried by him, even if it couldn't be avoided.

And then he looked at me, silver orbs watching with a mix of curiosity and disgust that fed my anxiety and made me want to hide away in fear. But as much as he looked uncomfortable, he'd… went along with it thus far and-

"So," he started, cutting off my thoughts, "how do we fix this mess, then?" I just stared. If I could've spoken I would have told him before he spent the past twenty-something minutes dragging my carcass out there. He seemed to interpret my stare rather well, offering an understanding nod as his eyes lifted to the body laid out before him. "I could, perhaps, stitch it back on if I go for my supplies… but that wouldn't fix the damage."

With a sigh, Law pressed my head to my severed neck, eyeing it carefully with a look that said he was really considering that and not just joking-a scary thought. But as he held me there the ends of the wound, the severed edges of my neck, began to close around each other. The process was slow, the feeling no more than a tingle around my neck, spreading out with a rush of warmth as everything began to reconnect. My companion was silent as he watched, keeping me perfectly still throughout until finally I gasped for breath.

Law's hands pulled away quickly, my head thumping against the ground as I coughed, a hand coming to tug at my collar in a foolish attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in my throat. Everything hurt, my body was heavy, but I knew it wouldn't last. Only a matter of time…

Tiredly I looked to my companion, far too sore to move just yet; I was still recovering. "S-sorry about that," I rasped out, my voice chalky and unused.

He stiffened. "It… it's fine. I'm glad you're alright."

Those words instantly had me questioning his reaction, so calm and collected against everything he'd seen, and I knew then…

This isn't right.

Against the pain I forced myself upright, a hiss escaping me as my body screamed to lie back down. No, no, this was far more important than some temporary aches. So with a shuddering breath, I looked over at him, my face drawn into a frown, hands absently fiddling with the overgrown blades of grass around me. "I… feel an explanation is in order, yes?"

Dull grey watched me, rimmed heavily with black rings that told the story of his exhaustion. My poor flower had been overworking himself, and amidst all of that he had to find out about me-like this, the one way I was so against. I wanted to tell him myself. I wanted to show him myself. But I couldn't. The townspeople took that away from me.

No, it was my fault. If only I'd had the courage…

"Really?" he asked with a snort, and I flinched. "I think that display just now is proof enough of what you are. Honestly, how long did you think you could keep this from me?"

The word 'forever' hung on the tip of my tongue but I swallowed it back and decided not to comment. I didn't wish to anger him. "You're… taking this well."

Silence fell, giving way to the rush of winds swirling amidst the shrubbery, the canopy of trees above rustling as leaves and branches quivered against the dead, grey sky. I found myself focusing on all of that just to keep from suffocating on the wake of the moment. Fortunately the tension wasn't one to linger, and Law muttered out, "I've known a long time, Sabo. Or… I at least held my suspicions."

I felt like I was doused in cold water as we watched one another, my fingers dancing along the stems of weeds, snapping them as my anxiety peaked. "...How?"

He stared at me, eyes boring into mine dully, and I had to wonder just how upset he was. "You've never been injured. In all these months you've never gotten a scratch, never been ill-there are nights you even went without sleep without having any adverse effects on your health. It felt wrong, though I… never expected this."

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh, running a stressed hand through my hair as I lowered my gaze to the ground, unable to face him. I should… start from the beginning, then, shouldn't I? He deserved it. So with a shaking breath, I pulled my legs up to my chest, arms wrapped securely around them, and reminisced. "I wasn't… always like this. When I was a kid, I was actually very ill, and that stayed with me into adulthood."

That seemed to perk Trafalgar's interest, as his head raised, eyes alight with newfound interest. I merely glanced at him, focused on the spreading patches of white on his neck barely concealed by the collar of his jacket. He knew all about that, didn't he? Law was the same as I, back then. "Oh?"

I swallowed. He always had this way with things-these looks he could give me that said far more than words could ever convey. It made me nervous. "It was terminal. But then, one day I woke up, and… the pain wasn't so bad. With time it felt better-I felt better-and I was… happy, at first. But my brothers-"

The image from that day would never leave my head, the stench of burnt flesh forever etched into my mind, never allowing me to forget. Even if their faces faded, even if the days blurred and meshed, that would always remain.

My constant.

Law blinked tiredly."You have brothers?"

"Two," I answered with a nod. "Ace was drafted, not long after I became like this, and Luffy… he was killed." I left it at that, adamant not to go into detail. I wasn't partial to reliving that portion of my life.

"And Ace?" he pressed softly.

My grip tightened around my legs as my thoughts flashed back to that letter, the way it felt in my hands, fingers trembling against the paper as I stared at black ink. "...Before Luffy died, a few days before, I…" My voice was no more that a barely audible whisper. "We received a letter. A soldier came to our door early in the morning, decorated with all those fancy badges… I-I never told Luffy. I didn't know how. Ace… said he would come back, and Luffy believed him, so I…"

I shook my head. No, no, I was getting off-topic. So I took a deep breath and recomposed.

Gods did I ever miss them.

"And then we were bombed-fire everywhere, bodies…" I bit my lip. "But I… remained. Scarred but otherwise unharmed." Though I had no proof, I liked to believe that scars remained because my immortality hadn't fully consumed me. As I said it was a gradual process, and so I wondered if that was why. My left was hit worst, as that was the side facing the bomb's impact, and that was where the scars were, all down by face and arm, covering the whole of my hand, my chest…

Law leaned forward to grip my shoulder and I jumped, eyes shooting up to him as I pulled away from my thoughts. "That was how you found out, then?"

I gave a hesitant nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

That… was probably a good question-one that needed answering, even if I wasn't sure I wanted to say. But the simple fact that he was listening and not in some rush to get away from me gave me enough strength to shove aside my worries. I gave a snort. "You know how people are. You saw it just now: they killed me, just like that. And with you, well… I worried I'd end up being taken apart."

He raised an eyebrow, and I caught the glint of amusement he held. "Dissected? I would never, without your permission."

'Without your permission' he said. That didn't make me feel any better. But my concerns didn't last and I wilted, shifting in place as I once more fiddled with the grasses. "...I wouldn't mind."

I could feel his eyes on me. "...What?"

"I'm immortal," I finally stated aloud, feeling it as a weight lifted from my chest and I could finally breathe again. "And… you are, quite honestly, the first one who's stood by me since I became this way. So if studying me could, perhaps, help your situation…"

I don't want you to die. I don't want to be alone again.

"It's fine," he muttered, causing me to feel sick. "I wouldn't feel right studying something other than a cadavre. I do have some morals. I'll continue my research until I'm no longer able."

I didn't want that. I didn't want him to spend all of that time trying to find some way to slow down the spread of his disease when he had a living immortal specimen ready and willing to be taken apart for the sake of his health. But I didn't say anything. I didn't because, in the end, Law was a stubborn child who wouldn't budge once a decision had been made. But that didn't make me feel any better about it.

Hefting myself up, I held out my hand for the surgeon who easily took it, pulling him to his feet and allowing his right, hunched frame to lean against mine for support. That was all I needed to know that things were going to be alright. I was happy.

"Say, Tulip, now that you know… I have a question for you to ponder."

"Hm?"

"If the world were to end, would I remain?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Lush greenery gave way to frigid nights blanketed in endless white, the soft orange glow of our campfire glimmering off of the fallen snow as we huddled in the cavern. It was small and not quite deep enough to fully escape the cruel winter weather, but there we were able to at least warm ourselves, the spread of heat from the open flames our greatest source of comfort. Law had this fur coat draped around his shoulders, white with dark spots-a coat I couldn't quite recall seeing on an animal before. It looked quite like his hat, actually… He bought it in the last town we stopped in, right before the sudden snowfall. Now we were days from town with little food, no animals around to hunt and nothing but dead trees around us. Things were getting rough.

I was fine in the cold. Well, I wasn't, technically, but at least whatever damages I suffered were only temporary. I could tolerate them. Law, well… he could not. The fact that he was sick and in pain only worsened my fears of something happening to him, and without allowing a word of protest I proceeded to wrap him in every blanket we had-save one for myself. He didn't really make a commotion about it, allowing my whims, which I was grateful for. Naturally with him bundled so securely beneath so many layers, I was the one who prepared our meal. We still had some food, but supplies were going fast, and with nothing to replace them…

I prepared a simple stew with some of the meat and vegetables we had left over-nothing extravagant but, well, he would have to deal with that. It wasn't like we normally had fancy meals, anyway.

With a small smile, I handed him a bowl full and received a short 'thanks' as I came to huddle next to him. The steam billowed upward, dancing about our faces as I leaned against him and simply watched.

He looked over to me with thinly-veiled concern. "You're not eating again?"

I grinned and waved him off, willing my stomach not to noise its protests. "I'm fine, Tulip. Worry about yourself a bit, yeah?" Admittedly, I was… getting hungry. Very much so. No, rather, I'd been hungry for days but hadn't eaten a bite. I could survive without it, and the less I took, the more Law would have.

In all honesty… we were lost. A huge snowstorm blew through and turned us around, and with the way the fallen white erased most notable landmarks, we no longer knew if we were even headed in the right direction. So I would conserve as much of our provisions as I could in the event that we couldn't make it to a town for a while. But Law couldn't do that. I wouldn't let him. He was already so ill, the white blotches spreading down his shoulders and up the side of his face.

I was scared to lose him.

Still, the doctor was far from pleased, shoving his bowl into my arms. "Eat, you pathetic excuse for an immortal. I know how you get when you don't."

I gently pushed it back. Law wasn't one to allow me to, but… he'd started losing his strength recently. It drained and frustrated him, but it was something we'd come to expect. "Then you'll also know that my appetite is only bad like that when I've been hurt recently. And when was my last death?"

"Two weeks ago," he supplied readily. "You drowned in the lake when your pant leg caught on something underwater and I had to drag your carcass back to the surface."

"Two whole weeks ago, my dear," I corrected. "I'm fine. Really. Please just eat."

That persistent scowl of his never left, but I was happy when he took his first spoonful, smiling as I leaned against him and the blankets, my head on his shoulder as I watched flakes of snow blow in from the frozen wasteland outside the cavern. Even with how chilling the air that blew in was and the way the icicles hanging from the branches of the dead trees made me shiver, I loved the way the warm body heat radiating off my companion just seemed to make everything else feel insignificant.

The fire was snuffed out by morning, the persistent, unending snowfall no longer a concern of ours. I peeked my head outside the cavern, breaking out into a wide, joyous grin as I felt the sun on my face. For once the sky wasn't overcast, a pinch of warmth now there to assist in the melting of the snow. Walking would be unpleasant with the slush soaking through my boots, I had no doubt, but at the very least the temperatures were no longer as severe. There was a lot of snow piled up, but so long as it wasn't horribly chilled, Law would be okay.

With a cheery hum I spun on my heel and waltzed back over to my companion, tapping his shoulder through the layers of blankets and fur used to keep him warm. He stirred, letting out an annoyed groan as he buried his head within the cocoon he'd formed. "Law," I called softly, "Lawsie, Love, Tulip, wake up…"

A displeased frown crossed my face when my calling did not rouse him. He was tired, I told myself-tired and ill and in need of his rest. But that didn't change the fact that we needed to get moving, needed to get out of there while we still had daylight to spare. It was early, yes, but the more ground we could cover before nightfall, the faster we could make it to a town and proper shelter. At least… that was what I hoped.

"Little flower," I cooed, too scared to do any more than poke his cheek. He'd had a lot of aches form lately, and apparently it was a sign of his advancing illness. I did not like that. But when that still had him no more than muttering a few incoherent words in his sleep, I rolled my eyes and lifted him, and most of the blankets, into my arms.

There was a surprised yelp from my companion as I settled him comfortably against my chest, slinging our bags over my shoulder. It wasn't good to be carrying so much weight after going days without food. I could already feel my knees tremble beneath the pressure. But so long as I didn't drop Law, all would be well.

The doctor didn't seem to share my sentiments. "S-Sabo? What-put me down!"

I rolled my eyes at the command, my shoulders already drooping from the burden of the one in my arms. That was more than a little upsetting; Law didn't weigh much, and ordinarily my biggest problem with carrying him had to do with the irritating height difference we shared. "I can't do that," I stated simply with a yawn, tossing Law slightly and earning yet another uncharacteristic squeak. On some level the noises were actually… really entertaining to listen to. "We've got to get moving. But look-the sun is out! Isn't that lovely, my dear?"

The surgeon growled out his frustrations, fighting in my hold before going limp, glaring downward and doing his utmost to assure those silvery eyes of his never met my face. "...Fine." He heaved a heavy, burdened sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in a show of stress. "At least carry me on your back… You'll hurt yourself like this."

I pouted at him, appearing put out by the action even when really, it was what I wanted as well. "But Tulip, my dear, carrying you bridal-style has got to be the most amusing thing I've done our whole trip."

Law snorted, glowering at me with a look that show just how unimpressed he was. "Pest."

"Brat." Grinning, I shifted him onto my back, feeling immediate relief in my biceps as he wrapped his arms around my neck and nestled his chin against my shoulder. Once he was settled and our belongings were secure, I started out of the cavern and immediately felt the brisk chill of winter air rush past me. It caused me to shiver and I think that Law noticed as he moved the outermost blanket to drape my shoulders as well as his back. "How sweet of you."

The snort that time was softer, the voice that followed quiet. "What kind of doctor would I be if I let my travel companion fall ill?"

"But Traffy, love, I cannot-"

"Hush and leave me to my principles."

I rolled my eyes and allowed it as we started into the forest of naked trees, their branches bare apart from a light dusting of snow. It was good, though-I could already feel the wetness slowly seep its way into the fabric of my boots, a sure sign the snow was at least partially beginning to melt, and that temperatures were starting to rise, even if only a little.

Finally, after a stretch, Law let out a soft groan. I could tell that he was still exhausted, and not entirely awake as his body went completely limp against mine. "Brat, huh?" he muttered quietly. "You sound… like someone I used to know, now that I think of it…"

Reminiscing, was he? That meant that he was really out of it. Trafalgar Law was not one to speak much of himself. In all that time-almost a year by that point?-he only ever told me of his past when prompted, and only ever small, minute details. I still had yet to uncover just why he felt he had nothing to go back to. I… never questioned that, though. It would be hypocritical of me. I knew why one would refuse to return home.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, deciding not to let this opportunity pass me by. "And who might that be? A friend? Brother? A love-ouch!" I whined when I felt a hand thwack against the back of my skull. Apparently in his weakened state he still retained some strength.

I could practically feel the eyeroll that followed but didn't comment, deciding perhaps, for once, I should just let him speak. "Just… someone." That was the only explanation and I was sorely disappointed. But, well, that was just how Law was, and I had come to accept that. "He used to call me 'brat', too. Of course, he was a lot older."

There was a pause, and I could feel him shift on my back as I trudged onward.

"...You are, too, aren't you?" My steps faltered a moment and I gave a hesitant nod, only to hear him snicker, shaking his head. "'Twenty-one', you said. You were around for the war. That was decades ago."

I cleared my throat in a nervous display of my thoughts on the subject, my pace quickening in some poor attempt to distract myself. Honestly, I'd completely forgotten about that. For some reason after he found out about my unique ability I wrongly and foolishly assumed he knew everything else, too. "...Yeah, yeah it was," I sighed. "Honestly I don't remember my age, but well… I'm certainly older than you, for one. But things haven't changed for me since back then. Everything was always the same, and… it almost feels like I'm stuck."

"Well, you don't act your age, in that case."

I pouted at him, turning my head to catch a glimpse of his face out of the corner of my eye. "Rude little brat…"

"It doesn't matter," Law murmured, causing me to blink confusedly at the blanketed white landscape. "Half the time you barely sound like you're over twelve."

"Very, very rude!" I huffed, rolling my eyes at how even then he had the energy to take jibes at me. He'd never change, even on his deathbed. But at the same time I felt a rush of relief spread out through my core, his casual acceptance always something of a comfort to me. The way he just sort of took whatever came in stride… it made me feel safe.

Thank you.

I couldn't tell how long I'd been walking or how far I travelled. The hours just seemed to blur together, just as they always had, and while Trafalgar slipped in and out of sleep I remained ever conscious of the burn in my legs and quickly dropping temperatures as the colours of the sky deepened with the oncoming dusk. My optimism for the return of warm weather was cut short earlier on with the return of the snowfall and by then I was shivering to my core, severely underdressed for temperatures like those. Law, however… Law was warm. My back was warm. It was every other part of me that was was covered by a painful chill.

Concentration dwindling down to almost nothing, my steps started to slow, to become more forced, everything telling me to stop. As much as my ability could heal the tearing in my muscles or the burning redness of my feet, it could do nothing to wash away the effects of the endless cold we found ourselves in. There was something through the trees, a blur of objects for once differing from the slew of trees and dead brush that we had come to expect, but my focus was too weak to really see what it was. I just wanted a moment of rest…

Law's stirring pulled me back and I breathed in a shivering breath as he adjusted the blankets to try to keep me warm. That man was one of the most observant I'd ever come to know, and I had no doubt he knew what I was feeling as he-

He bit my bloody ear!

I yelped and hissed as I felt the pain through the partial numbness of the shell of my ear, a long string of curses falling from my lips like an angry chant. With narrowed eyes I knocked my head against his, causing much the same reaction from him as we stopped dead in the snow and sent one another resentful glares. "What the bloody hell was that for, Trafalgar?!"

"Oh, so now you know my name!" he spat back, a tattooed hand coming to rub against his forehead-and by the look of it, it would swell. "You won't switch places with me so I was trying to keep you awake."

Immediately the anger fell off my face and I blinked, watching him blankly as understanding slowly dawned. Ahh, I was slipping again… I hadn't even realised. And now the bastard had me actually feeling guilty about it…

Deciding not to allow the conversation to continue, I awkwardly began moving my legs again.

Law, on his part, didn't seem so eager to allow us to fall back into silence. No, instead he shivered again, a knee painfully digging into my side before he lowered his head back to my shoulder and let out a breath. "Have you ever heard of devil fruits?"

"No, no, I cannot say that I have," I muttered in reply, none too interested in whatever he was saying. I figured this was his attempt at keeping me alert; so long as I listened, I would hopefully be okay. "What are they? Some sort of black market thing? Cult items, maybe?"

Law gave a snort, his arms tensing around my neck. "Nothing of the sort, no. Just a legend."

"I never pegged you as the type to read lore."

"I'll research anything that catches my interest. So long as it keeps me entertained," he stated simply, and I supposed it was in his character to do so. Even on the road as we were, he was always reading-anything to keep him from boredom. He seemed to dread that. "Fruits that, when eaten, grant one supernatural abilities… Isn't it absurd?"

"Yes, quite," I nodded, squinting to see through the trees. My attention was rapidly diminishing and my legs felt weighted as I forced myself to stay on my feet. Just a little more, I told myself, just a little further. Through the fading sunset and brightly lit snow, I swore I saw candlelight.

"I have to wonder if you're the result of one of those ridiculous things. You, yourself, are quite absurd… Sabo?"

My eyes fluttered when I came to spot the town, closer than I realised, and as relief swelled within me, my knees buckled and soon I was falling forward into the snow and ice, the burn of the cold hitting me instantly. But all that seemed to fade as I closed my eyes.

So even immortals could feel such exhaustion.

Waking wasn't much of a conscious effort. My stomach was making angry protests-as it always was as of late-and it was enough to rouse me from my slumber and start up the stirrings of discomfort that eventually had me opening my eyes. For once it was… warm, truly and completely, and I took a deep inhale of breath as I allowed my gaze to wander the room, taking in the cabin-like walls and slightly soft bed holding my weight. Ah, it'd been so long since we last roomed in a hotel…

"Awake, I see."

My thoughts slowed at that, and I turned my head to spot a silver glare directed my way, its intensity only increased by the surroundings of familiar dark skin, white patches slowly spreading out from his torso. Despite that, he was looking well, and I smiled. "Ah," I noised, "well hello there, Taffy. So happy to see you looking-"

"Be more careful, you eccentric bastard," he spat, interrupting my oh so loving greeting. Rude little man (and let's ignore just how much taller than me he is for the moment). "Automatic healing does not mean you get to be reckless. There could be limits to your ability that you, yourself, are unaware of."

I blinked at that, the gears in my head turning groggily as I fought through the haze to ponder that. "...So I could die is what you're saying?"

Law frowned at that, his arms crossed over his chest as he slid down onto the surface of the bed beside mine. "Potentially," he muttered, holding up his head with his hand. "You don't sound too upset over that."

I shrugged off his concerns, giving them almost no thought. "It's only a theory, yeah? But that…" My brows furrowed in thought, and I stared hard at the ceiling above, noticing the moisture leaking through the corner. Ah, that certainly didn't look good… and why I cared I've no idea. It was still better than outside. "Before I fell asleep-"

"Unconscious," he was quick to correct.

I rolled my eyes. "Before I fell unconscious you mentioned something about a fruit? Some fairytale?"

"Legend," came the next obligatory correction.

"Whatever, you fussy canary."

Law sputtered, "What did you call me?"

"Explain, brat!"

He sent me a dull glare but decidedly no further comments were made as he leaned back in his seat and nodded to the nightstand. My eyes followed the gesture to a steaming hot bowl of soup, and immediately my stomach gave a violent lurch. Knowing just what those eyes were telling me, I obediently complied and sat up, pulling the bowl into my lap-and that sweet aroma had me hurrying to take my first bite, ignoring the way it burned my mouth and tongue. Law didn't, though, as he smacked me upside the head with a warning growl. "Be careful. Just because you can heal-"

"Yes, yes, I get it, now would you kindly explain, Turkey?"

"Again with those nicknames-"

"Turkey!"

He sighed, rubbing smooth circles into his temple with the pads of his fingers. I admit I could be rather difficult for him to deal with at times, partially because he'd always been a little socially awkward and partially because, well, aggravating him brought me great joy. I wouldn't apologise. But he was used to me by then, and I knew he wasn't really that frustrated with me… or at least, I hoped he wasn't. "Devil fruits," he supplied, and the name rang familiar as I recalled it from before my collapse. Yes, that was what he spoke of. "I've yet to find any evidence for or against them, but the stories about them have been around for centuries-tales of people gaining inhuman abilities from eating fruit."

It sounded positively ridiculous. "And these people…" I raised an eyebrow, my expression anything but believing, "They became immortals?"

Law sighed, and I could tell that he'd been wondering about that, too, as he smoothed a hand over his face. "I have no proof of that. The texts were all vague on their descriptions. But they could do things ordinary humans couldn't, and they only had two weaknesses: water and a material called 'seastone' found in the western parts of the country-I've never heard of it being used outside of the capital."

My spoon lowered into the now empty bowl and I stared incredulously. Water? "Well I've never melted in the rain, if that's what you're getting at…" He rolled his eyes expressively. "And I've never been able to swim. I know few people who can."

"I can."

"You're a special case."

"You don't know that many people."

I sent him a dull glare, never wanting to admit that he was right. But the city I'd grown up and resided in well into adulthood was far from any ports, and the only large body of water nearby was a lake. The people from my hometown had little reason to learn how to swim; it wasn't like most of them could afford to travel, financially or metaphorically. "In any case, I really doubt a fruit is why I'm like this. I think I would have recalled eating something so strange."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Forget I mentioned. I was musing myself with the thought while waiting for you to wake up." And just like that, the subject was dropped.

I smiled at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair and earn a cold glare as he shoved my hand away. "How do you feel?"

The protests stopped and he slumped back into his chair, letting out a shuddering breath. "...I'm alright. I'm not dying yet."

"Good," I replied with a curt nod, my hand sliding down to firmly grip his shoulder. "Then… take it easy, little flower. I want you to at least try to keep your health."

He let out a soft snort as his muscles relaxed, "Hypocrite."

I was all too aware of the way Law began to sleep more as the days went by-hyper aware, you could say. I never missed the way he left larger bites of meals untouched, foods that he once enjoyed no longer being hoarded and protected, and the way every time we ate, a portion from his plate would be slid over to me. The once lanky but muscled body of my companion was starting to look just as sickly as he really was, the physical symptoms forming to make themselves painfully obvious. And in all honesty, I was starting to get scared.

I had to get him to eat.

Spring had left the chill of winter dead behind us, a fresh breath of life bringing back all of the shrubs and blossoms that once before framed the landscape as we sat under the stars. With it came the melting of the ice, as well.

It hadn't taken long into our relationship for me to realise that Law loved fish. He really, really did, and I hadn't the faintest idea why that, of all things, was a meal he always seemed to enjoy. But why question it? So when I'd noticed a nearby river the night before, I resolved to be the first up in the morning. That wasn't hard nowadays with how much Law slept-it got to the point where it would even hinder our progress between towns, though I was never bothered by it-and I easily made to slip out of the campsite to locate the water I spotted previously.

Admittedly fishing wasn't my strong suit. It was two hours of my pant legs rolled up, my jacket thrown off and my sleeves soaked before I finally had enough to make a half-decent meal, and I was crushed to return to find Traffy already awake and staring at me with narrowed eyes. I'd wanted it to be a surprise-something to get his spirits up, waking to the scent of a freshly cooked breakfast.

...I'd also wanted to drop one of the fish on his head. What can I say? Even after over a year of travel I never forgot about that.

A steely gaze looked me over, darkly-rimmed in show of his exhaustion. "Sabo. What are you-"

I threw the fish anyway.

Law sputtered as it hit his face with a resounding smack, his fingers clawing at it and pulling it away before it had a chance to fall, and he stared his hardest at it before turning unimpressed eyes to me. I simply grinned, my face portraying not a hint of remorse, and laughed. "Today I'm making your favourite!"

"You're also very set on aggravating me, aren't you?"

"Oh hush," my grin widened as I waved him off, "you're not that hypersensitive."

I took the fish and started preparing things, humming as I went through the usual routine far more carefully than I would have had I been cooking for myself. And all that time I could feel him watching me, his thoughts curious. Interested.

He pulled his attention away from the cooking meal, shoving a hand in his bag and pulling out a thick, hardcover book before propping himself back against the trunk of a tree and opening it up. I caught a glimpse of the cover as I waited to turn the meat, its edges looking worn and used, some of the binding starting to come undone between his fingertips. Law always took good care of his books-they were the one thing he could keep to occupy himself, and though he never said it aloud he obviously cherished them-meaning that he more than likely picked it up used somewhere.

"More fables, Tulip?" I questioned, prodding at the meat.

I felt the flicker of grey eyes on me but decidedly ignored it. The feeling never lasted more than a few choice seconds before it faded. "They're amusing, if nothing else," he muttered, and soon after I heard the flip of a page. "They keep me entertained."

As much as he said that, he never used to read them. Tales of lore or fiction of any kind was something considered beneath the great Trafalgar Law, and his main interests lay in medical texts and the like-books that he could learn from, and use in his own practice. But as the months passed and time sped forward, I'd seen less of those. Less and less until there was nothing new, and then nothing at all. Now? Well, now he'd acquired some very different reading materials. He told me that it did not mean anything, that there was nothing new for him to learn and so he needed something else to keep his attention, but I wasn't so naive. I knew that the last town we visited had been stressful, and that he hadn't been able to do as he used to because of the pain. He turned more people away and performed fewer surgeries, and he'd gotten so tired that he even the smallest of procedures seemed daunting. Movement was difficult, and Law…

He gave up.

"And?" I prompted with a grin, pulling the fish onto a plate and plopping down beside him, giving him a small nudge-and immediately pulling back when I saw his face scrunch up in pain, my mood wilting as I nestled against him far gentler with my head on his shoulder as I peered at the pages of the book. He never said anything, and I knew that he wouldn't. His aches and pains… they were just so easy to trigger.

"What is this one about, pray tell?" My sights settled on the illustration and I rolled my eyes. "More about those fruits? Are you really that convinced that I've eaten one of those?"

He snorted, flipping the page and nodding towards the plate, which I quickly placed in his lap. "The concept is intriguing," he admitted easily enough, "and I've finished reading everything else."

"Ah, so that's it. You're just bored." The dull glare I received made me laugh, and I found myself fiddling with the hem of my sleeves as he lowered the book to free up his arms and eat-and when he took his first bite I felt myself melt against him in relief, some of the tension finally easing up. "And? What have you found?"

"So now you're curious?"

I huffed, "Well if it's about me then I should be, don't you think?"

His eyes lingered over me a moment longer before he slouched, nibbling at his meal as he stared down at the illustration in the book. "Allegedly each ability is unique. So no, there would not be any other immortals wandering about. You're still the only one."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured that. I don't think it would stay hidden if there were more like me. I do a bad enough job of this myself."

"Clearly," he snickered, tapping the page. "But these abilities are reborn within the nearest fruit once the user dies. At least, if these are actually to be believed, which I have my doubts."

It sounded absurd and I immediately chose not to believe it. The concept of an immortal was hard enough not to laugh at, but magical fruits, well… And judging by the look on his face, Lawsie did not believe it, either. But neither of us said anything aloud, coming to a silent understanding as he quietly continued his meal.

"Law?"

"Hm?"

"...How would that work for an immortal?"

The doctor snickered. "I'd like to know that myself."

Law was in so much pain… He steeled himself behind an unaffected mask, passing it off as nothing to be concerned over, but I was never one to miss his small twinges of pain, or the way he flinched away whenever I made to pick him up. He was hurting, it was obvious, and I was getting scared. At some point he'd given up, and I…

As much as I wanted to say that I wouldn't, I just wanted him to feel comfortable.

When the towering white walls of the capital came into view, I grew tense. I'd heard rumours of how expensive lodging there could be, of the high price tags on food and medicine, and in all honesty I was scared. Law hadn't been well enough to perform his usual duties during the last few stopovers, and our funds had dwindled right down to almost nothing. We had enough for perhaps a day or two at a hotel, and then…

Then I wasn't sure what we would do.

The guards inspected us at the gate, sending a pitying stare Law's way before allowing us to pass into the city. And oh did Law ever hate that. He didn't voice it, though, and we quietly entered. The streets were wide, crowded and bustling with life, and as I surveyed our surroundings I noticed that much of the buildings and sights were made out of a peculiar-looking stone. Seastone, in fact, as it was mined in the area… I paid it little mind, though, as the different sets of eyes watching us grabbed more of my attention. People were frowning at us, at my companion in particular, and it irked me. It was true that the blanching of his skin was more pronounced-obvious, in fact, as it marked most of his face and arms-but they looked at him as though he had some sort of infectious disease. Law's illness was hereditary, not contagious. As though I would have brought the doctor into the city if he was…

Trafalgar's eyes peered open, his head shifting slightly on my shoulder as he took in the cautionary glances of the people, and he let out a soft snicker. "It might be best for you to not be seen with me," he muttered, a hint of bitterness to his tone that more than unsettled me. "I seem to be garnering a lot of attention as of late."

"Oh hush," I dismissed with a roll of my eyes, searching the signs on the buildings for any sort of affordable lodging. "You stood out before, too. Carrying that huge sword around with your arms covered in tattoos…"

"Nodachi," he corrected.

"All this time and we are still on that? It is a sword-it doesn't matter what kind."

"Your ignorance despite how much I've explained astounds me."

"And to this day I can't comprehend just how anal you can be."

He let out a snort and I sighed, shaking my head, some of the tension lifting from our shoulders. No matter what city or town we wound up in, we at least had each other. It was nice, having a constant.

I had a habit of mothering Law. He hated it with a burning passion, understandably so, but I couldn't help myself; I'd grown up caring for my two brothers and even though that was a long time ago, it was still heavily ingrained in my character. Ace was the oldest, but he certainly wasn't the most responsible, and to call him nurturing would have been a hilarious mistake. He loved us, and he meant well, but he played his role better when he was protecting us, not trying to get us back on our feet. I suppose, in a way, I treated Law a lot like I did them, all those years ago…

The doctor scowled at me as I adjusted the blankets, dimming the lantern on the bedside table as the sun started going down. The shops would be closing soon, in about an hour, and I needed to… get supplies before they did.

"I don't need to be babied," he spat lowly, exhaustion clear in his voice, that ever-present glower directed my way.

Law didn't know. I didn't think he'd be against it, but… he'd worry. He had enough on his mind.

"I know, I know," I assured with a grin, "just leave me to my whims. It's not doing any harm, is it?"

He was silent a moment, and I knew that meant he conceded as I brought the blanket up to his shoulders, pressing our foreheads together to find that he was burning up. That wasn't unusual, and it was likely the cause of his slurred speech.

I picked myself up off the edge of the mattress and started removing some of the items from my bag to make room for my 'purchases', ignoring the smokey-grey irises following my movements. "I'm just going to run out to get a few things, Tulip. I won't be long."

Law snorted, relaxing into the mattress. I think knowing where I was headed put him at ease somewhat. He hated the feeling of uselessness that came with being ill, that sort of helplessness one feels when one realises that all they can do is sit patiently and wait. I knew that feeling well. I remembered.

As I fished the spare clothes out of my bag and tossed them onto my bed, shoved against the corner wall where the windows were, I heard him roll over to face me, the carefully-set sheets and blanket twisting around him. "In all this time I've never given you a nickname." I paused, blinking and giving him a curious look. Where was this coming from? "You've called me so many things…"

A moment passed and my hands started moving again, tools joining my clothes on the mattress. "Yes, well, I'm not changing that. I happen to like the nicknames. They're fun."

"I never asked you to." Again I stopped, furrowing my brows in confusion. Perhaps his fever was getting to him. "Why are you so worried about me?"

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, a gloved hand coming up to rub at the back of my neck. "You ask that now, of all times? You're dying-how could I not worry about you?" But I knew that wasn't what he was asking and I heaved a sigh, fiddling with one of the buttons on my shirt and staring at the floor. "...I don't want to lose anyone else. Being with you feels almost like it did back then, with Ace and… with Luffy. I-I like it. I don't want to be alone again."

I swung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and quickly headed for the door, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the topic every second and determined to keep from saying any more. But I found my feet stopping at the frame, turning back to the tired doctor on the bed, and for once he smiled at me.

"Be safe, Blond Bastard."

I raised an eyebrow before grinning back. "You're talking to an immortal, little flower. I'll be fine."

And as I passed through the doorway and out of the hotel, I never noticed the soft patter of footsteps lagging several feet behind.

What I'd learned over the years was that it was never hard to break into places if you weren't afraid of getting hurt. Not long after leaving my companion behind in the hotel I found myself in the middle of a shop, having already stolen away all sorts of goods from the local market. I had enough produce stashed away in my bag to last us our next trip, and now I was just looking for some new clothes… We didn't need them, no, and in all honesty I could have left right then and everything would have been fine…

But I wanted to bring something back for Law. I wanted to have something to show him when he woke up, just something to brighten his mood, even only a little. They had no bookstores in that area of town, otherwise I would have gotten him something there. They'd been a growing hobby of his as of late, one that I'd indulged in because, well, he'd lost the strength and dexterity he once used to perform his duties. It kept him happy.

Grinning to myself, I trotted over to a rack of hats, my head tilting curiously when I spotted a pattern very similar in design to a certain Trafalgar Law's. "So it's a thing, after all," I whispered to myself, removing it from its place with a snicker. Yes, it looked very similar… But while Law's was looking a bit dingy, it was also a gift from his sister. It wouldn't be replaced.

I stared at a while longer, eyeing the brim that was absent on his own-he'd look good in it, I bet-and slipped it into my bag atop the food. Not a replacement, but… if he had another, he could keep from wearing the old one out. My grin faded into a soft smile, excitement pooling in my gut. I so rarely got to give him-

I heard a quiet click and turned around, my eyes coming to rest on a young woman standing on the stairwell leading up to the apartment on the second floor, her arms shaking as she held a small gun, the barrel aimed at my chest.

I sighed, holding up my hands. It really wasn't the time for this; I'd just gotten shot last week by a group of bandits and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the appetite I'd get after resurrection. With a pout I remained still, wondering if she could even press the trigger with how much her hands were trembling. She was scared, and I… admittedly felt very guilty for that.

"Now, now," I started with a smile, hoping to quell her fears, even just a little, "I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax. Do you want the hat back?"

Her lip quivered, and I frowned. It wasn't working.

"I can put it back," I stated, "but I need you to lower the gun, too, okay? I have to get back to my friend."  
I took a step towards the rack, my hand slipping into the my bag-there was a loud, resounding bang and I found myself stumbling back, collapsing on the floor by the entrance. She screamed and ran back upstairs, and I was left to stare blankly with wide, unseeing eyes.

Something was different.

Blood caught in my throat and I choked, coughing into my hand, pulling back to stare at my freshly-stained glove. I shook, trying to press my hand over the wound, to apply pressure, but the blood wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop and I felt weak and it didn't feel like it normally would, it didn't and I was getting scared-

With a broken whine I shook myself free of the panic and forced myself up, stumbling over to the door. Guards would come soon, guards would come and I had-I had to move, to get back to Law, to…

I wasn't dead, but… why wasn't I healing? Why wasn't-why now-why…

Biting my lip I dragged my body, heavier and harder to move with each weighted step, along the stone wall. But my strength continued to fade, and my legs quivered beneath me, and even using the building as a crutch only seemed more draining. The streets were dark and empty, and I stopped behind another shop, my body sliding down the stone as I tried to catch my breath. So much burning, so much, so much and it wouldn't fade.

I had to move, but my legs wouldn't…

I wasn't going to make it back.

"Sabo!" called a familiar voice, cutting through the silence, and blearily I looked up to see a tall man lowering beside me. "What in the name of the gods-"

Warm arms wrapped around me and instantly I went lip, my gloved hand shakily grasping the fabric of his shirt. Ah, Law… What was he doing out of bed? Followed me? Why? Worried? "W-why are you… should be resting…"

He cursed and carefully laid me out, my bag falling from my shoulder, food spilling out onto the street. Ahh, what a waste… It'd taken a while to collect that. "I knew you were going to try to-damn it, Sabo! Just because you can-"

"C-can't," I choked out as he applied pressure to the wound.

Tired grey eyes lifted to my face, widening slightly. "...Can't?"

I shook my head, feeling a familiar stinging in my eyes and forcing myself to turn away. My vision blurred and fear began to rise back up, feeling like I was going to be sick. I always could, always before, even if I didn't think to, even if I didn't want to. "C-can't heal, not…"

I could feel the shaking in the hands pressing against me, a sudden chill running through my body. Law swore again and returned his attention to the wound, biting his lip. "I-I need my tools, I can't…"

My lip quivered, and I set my bleary gaze on the doctor before me, tightening my grip on his shirt despite my rapidly failing strength. He didn't notice, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as scared as I was. It wasn't right, wasn't…

My head rolled to the side and I stared blankly at the stolen food beside me, the hat poking out from the lip of the bag. The chill spread and I shook, eyes fixed on a bruised apple resting right before my eyes. My jaw went slack as I fought to remember back to the past few days, and those stories that Law read.

Fruit…

I shakily latched onto it, pulling it to my chest and pushing weakly at Law's hands, interrupting whatever it was he was trying.

"Sabo?" he called quietly. "S-Sabo, what are you-"

The apple slipped between his fingers and he stared uncomprehendingly at me. I smiled. "E-eat it."

Law's eyes widened, sparking with realisation, and he shook his head. "Don't give me that. You're not going to die."

I nodded to the apple in further show of my resolve.

The doctor let out a frustrated noise, a hand passing through his hair, and I knew he was starting to understand. That was good, that he was getting it. "We don't even know if that was true, or-or if you even ate a devil fruit! So just let me-" He went back to the wound, but I could no longer feel what he was doing. Even still, I latched onto his wrist, stopping his hand, and he turned to me with glossy eyes. "S-Sabo, please…"

I don't want to die, Law.

"'S o-okay, Law, really…" I'd lost too much blood, anyway. My eyelids slipped shut. I could feel it as he picked me up, held me close. It… didn't last, the feeling of it, but the comfort… that did.

He whispered things to me, hushed, soft words of fondness-and I think some were insults, but I couldn't make them out. It was the one constant that remained as feeling and thought faded and I clung to him, wondering if, perhaps, those stupid stories were true. I hoped. I didn't want to die. I didn't because so much had happened, and I-finally found someone. And it felt worth it to wake up every morning. But I was old, and tired, and missed my brothers… I've lived long enough.

Hey, Law…

Did I save you?

Hey, Tulip…

I love you.


End file.
